


Sweet Love

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Minor Violence, Murderers, Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Harry Potter es un joven que ha trabajado arduamente para atrapar al asesino de sus padres y hacerlo pagar por todos los crímenes que ha cometido, sin embargo, no esperaba que al final del camino encontraría el amor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	1. Dulce Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling 💕

I

Tom Riddle, era un hombre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus más oscuros objetivos. Matar, robar, extorsionar, engañar y toda una lista de acciones que lo convierten en el ampón más buscado por la policía secreta de Inglaterra. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que habían perseguido, jamás lograron arrestarlo; después de años de ser rastreado por la interpol y la policía nacional llegó a un acuerdo con el ministro de Inglaterra y este dio la absolución para que pudiera andar libremente por el país.

Desde entonces, cometiendo sus fechorías, solo que ahora tenía el respaldo del Ministerio y podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana sin temor a ser apresado; Fue así como lo dominaron todo el mercado negro de Londres. Todos los actos delictivos, eran por obra de Tom.

Adinerado, poderoso, atractivo, ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida? Era la envidia de todos sus estúpidos subordinados y de todos sus socios, sin embargo, Tom Riddle, tenía una posesión más importante, algo que todos codiciaban, pero ninguno lograría alcanzar.

II

Tom se declaró recostado sobre su ancha cama cuando uno de sus subordinados tuvo acceso a la puerta.

—Adelante seleccionado mientras se levantaba y se cubría con una bata de seda color verde perla.

—Señor éxito Rabastan, uno de sus hombres más allegados—, el cargamento con destino a Japón a salido con éxito del país.

Tom sonrió con malicia, se movió hasta la mesa de noche de donde se encontraba un fino puro y lo encendió con un fósforo.

—Lo ves —exclamó alegre—, soy invencible, ni el estúpido de Potter logrará atraparme.

Dirigió su mirada a Rabastan, puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su subordinado no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que dijo. El estúpido hombre se encuentra totalmente embobado mirando el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama, cubierto sutilmente por una sábana blanca.

El chico se removió sensualmente o al menos eso fue lo que Rabastan decidió.

—Es hermoso, ¿Cierto? Tomó mientras exhalaba el humo del tabaco.

El hombre solo asintió y se ruborizó levemente.

—¿Quieres tocarlo? —Preguntó con un tono de malicia.

Los ojos de Lestrange brillaron codiciosos, sin embargo, la risa que soltó Riddle lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Sabes que nadie puede tocar a Draco, solo yo —y como queriendo constatar lo dicho, se echó a un lado del jovencito e introdujo la mano por debajo de la sabana. Rabastan pudo observar el movimiento que hizo la mano de su jefe y se imaginaba las partes que el hombre acariciaba de ese hermoso rubio.

El jovencito se desperezó y bostezó removiéndose en la cama. Las caricias del castaño lo habían despertado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados y pudo vislumbrar que aparte de Tom había otra persona en la habitación por lo que se cubrió mejor y ocultó el rostro bajo la sábana.

– ¡Buenos días, Draco! ―Saludó Tom mientras echaba a Rabastan de su habitación―, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?.

–Bien ussusurró con voz angelical, pero bastante frío y vacío. Se inscribió en posición fetal y dejó salir un resoplido pesado.

III

Harry Potter, un chico que es tan solo 25 años había logrado obtener el cargo de jefe en la unidad de investigación secreta del departamento de policía en Londres. Toda su vida requiere arduamente para obtener dicho cargamento, con el único propósito de atrapar a Riddle y refundirlo en prisión.

La causa era simple; ese hombre había asesinado a sus padres a sangre fría hace exactamente veintitrés años. De pequeño le habían contado que habían muerto en un accidente no pocos años más tarde se enteró de la verdad y cuando Harry fue consciente de lo que realmente había perdido con sus padres, se juró sí mismo que no descansaría hasta pagar ese sujeto todo el mal que había hecho. Desde ese momento estudió arduamente y se entrenó solo para lograr salir con distinción honorífica de la Universidad, posteriormente ingresó a la academia de políticas donde se graduó como agente distinguido, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en uno de los detectives más eficientes de la unidad; poco después fue ascendido y así es como llegó a su puesto actual.

Desde ese momento se puso a trabajar en la búsqueda de la evidencia necesaria para desenmascarar al desgraciado de Tom. Y así, casi un año de haber tomado el cargo, obtuvimos las pruebas necesarias.

El momento más ansiado de su vida, el día en el que ese hombre estaría encarcelado al fin había llegado. Tuvo que trabajar mucho en la búsqueda de nuevas pistas, pero con la ayuda de su equipo personal al fin tenía una orden de aprehensión en su mano para cada uno de los corruptos del Ministerio —incluyendo a Tom— y toda la disposición para ir tras esa basura de ser humano.

En cuanto reunió a su equipo fue directamente a la mansión de ese hombre.

IV

Nada más llegaron, llegaron a arrestar a todo al que se toparan. Entre disparos y gritos, Harry se escabulló por la enorme mansión. Habitación por habitación fue registrando, hasta que llegó a una amplia sala, algo parecido ... más bien se especificó de una biblioteca. Tom Riddle tirando una serie de documentos en una chimenea.

—Suelta eso Riddle y pon las manos en la cabeza directamente Harry apuntándolo directamente con su arma.

Inmediatamente Tom dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y le aplicó también con su arma —la cual, segundos antes se perdió en el escritorio.

—Potter, qué sorpresa —exclamó en tono burlón—. Qué agradable sorpresa.

—¡Suelta el arma Tom! Con voz firme — Traigo una orden de aprehensión en tu contra, tú y tus cómplices están acabados.

—Eres tan llorón —gruñó—, no pudiste dejar pasar lo del idiota de tu padre, tenías que ensañarte.

—Esto no se trata de un capricho —replicó el moreno—, esto es simplemente justicia. Debes pagar por todo el mal que ha hecho. Ahora suelta el arma o no respondo.

Tom apretó fuerte la mandíbula y jaló el gatillo, sin embargo, Harry fue más rápido y rápido recibió en la mano, desviando el disparo y lastimando permanentemente su extremidad.

—Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort identificado con seguridad y saboreando esas palabras que por años soñó decir; Tom abrió grande los ojos "allí estaba el meollo del asunto", Harry había dado con el nombre falso con el que trabajaba en sus negocios turbios, después de obtener ese dato no hizo falta más que infiltrar algunos agentes en el negocio y poco a poco fueron obteniendo la evidencia necesaria. Ahora es que Tom se dio cuenta de que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiar y creer que realmente alguien iba a encontrar la manera de atraparlo. Pero no, allí estaba él, un chico al que había subestimado, solo porque previamente había logrado escapar del padre—. Estás arrestado por homicidio, estafa, corrupción, secuestro, tráfico, soborno y contaminación de información.

Sin siquiera apiadarse de su herida, llevamos ambas manos a la espalda y le colocó las esposas.

Lo llevó hasta una camioneta blindada donde podría ser transportado hasta la central e inmediatamente regresó al interior para comenzar a revisar el lugar y atrapar a aquellos que hubieran logrado esconderse.

V

Después de un rato de ir y venir, después criminales y tomar la evidencia encontrada, llegó hasta una habitación que se encuentra en lo más lejano de la mansión, específicamente en el nivel superior del lugar.

Observé todo lo que su alrededor, pudo notar que era el lugar más lujoso de la casa, pero también fue totalmente ajeno a lo demás. Caminó buscando alguna otra cosa que podría revelar más de los actos delictivos que Tom había cometido, cuando vio algo que se removía en la cama.

Se acercó lentamente, tomando su arma y comenzando a quitar el seguro. Estaba a punto de desenfundar y apuntar cuando vio una cabellera rubia ya continuación unos pequeños ojos grises asomarse por debajo de la sábana.

No le consideró una amenaza, para ser sinceros podría ser que acababa de ver a un ángel.

-¡Hola! —Saludó mirando con un poco de curiosidad al chico rubio que yacía postrado sobre la cama.

– Hola —respondió el otro con cierto nivel de arrogancia, con la mirada analizaba cada facción del pelinegro—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Quiso sabre el jovencito.

—Esta casa pertenece a un hombre bastante malo—Dijo sin rodeos—, y yo he venido a vencerlo.

–¿Lo has matado? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

–¡Oh no! Específicamente Harry negando con la cabeza—. No soy un asesino, únicamente lo he atrapado y lo he llevaron a prisión.

El chico rubio aparentemente decepcionado.

—Debiste asesinarlo —susurró, de pronto sus ojitos grises se iluminó y miró fijamente al pelinegro—. Eso quiere decir ... —hizo una pausa temiendo que no fuera verdad— que soy libre.

—¡Por supuesto! —Aseguró Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces ... ¿Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera? —Preguntó con una gran ilusión plasmada en el rostro.

—Si, claro que si —le confirmó el otro.

Draco se dejó de la cama a prisa, dejando por primera vez esa última sábana blanca que lo cubría se deslizara por todo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Harry lo miró un momento embelesado, aunque después de ciertos segundos carraspeó y desvió la mirada. El chico rubio se acercó a grandes pasos hasta él sin inmutarse por su desnudez.

—Quiero ir contigo —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

Harry rápidamente lo miró de frente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y aunque en un principio estuvo muy tentando a negarse, ahora, después de perderse en ese extraño color de ojos gris azulados no pudo hacerlo.

¿Porqué? —Preguntó torpemente.

—Porque me gustas —inquirió— y quiero ser tuyo.

Ahora sí, estaba completamente fuera de sí. ¿Acaso ese hermoso chico había dicho que él le gustaba? Antes de que pueda decir algo más que otro hombre en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Jefe! –dijo con voz agitada— hemos revisado todo, estamos listos para irnos.

Después de decir aquello el hombre reparó en la otra persona de la habitación, lo miró jactándose de la desnudez de ese apetecible cuerpo. Cayendo en cuenta de eso, Harry se sacó el abrigo y se lo puso al chico. Cubriendo al menos las partes más importantes. Por su parte, el rubio se dejó hacer sin apartar la mirada de anhelo que le dirigía al pelinegro.

–¿Cual es tu nombre? —Preguntó—. Wood, ya puedes retirarte—dijo refiriéndose al hombre en el umbral. Este dudó un momento, pero asintió y se alejó.

—Draco —respondió el rubio—, solo Draco.

Harry abrió grande los ojos. Acaso ... ¿Ese chico era el niño que por varios años había sido buscado por sus padres? Se sabía que el chico había sido secuestrado, pero nunca había obtenido las pruebas para dar con el malnacido que lo hizo. Se había sentido de Draco Malfoy, el hijo de los señores Malfoy, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Si era idéntico a ellos.

Ahora, después de 11 años de aquel suceso, él lo tuvo, así de fácil, en la casa del mismísimo Tom Riddle.

Se sintió sentir pena por el muchacho. Ya que después de varios años de no dar con ninguna pista, la madre había muerto de desolación. Un par de años después el padre también había sido asesinado en plena embajada en una cantina de mala muerte. Y todo para que fuera el desgraciado de Tom el que tenía el oculto y no solo eso, Harry también había notado que ese chico no se la había pasado jugando todo ese tiempo o por lo menos no el tipo de juegos inocentes de un niño.

—Entonces ... —escuchó decir y salió de su ensimismamiento— ¿Si puedo ir contigo?

—Te voy a ser honesto —informó—. Cuando los demás sepan quién eres, van a querer interrogarte. Saber cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí —Draco aparentemente incómodo ante la revelación—, así que tendré que dejar que obtengas toda la información que quieran —vio en los orbes grises un enorme pánico—. Sin embargo, te puedo prometer dos cosas; la primera, es que yo mismo te interrogaré y la segunda es que después de eso te dejaré ir a vivir conmigo.

El chico no pudo más con su felicidad, exteriorizándola en una enorme y radiante sonrisa. Harry le sonrió, pensando en lo hermoso y puro que era y odiando nuevamente a Riddle por herir a un ser tan inocente.

—¡Estupendo! —Exclamó el otro lanzándose sobre él y colgándose a su cuello.

Harry lo sostuvo como pudo para que no cayeran.

—Ahora vámonos de aquí —le dijo con un toque de molestia, ese lugar comenzó a asquearlo más de lo él quisiera—. Este lugar es detestable.

—La habitación era cómoda —informó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó la mano del moreno y aunque se sorprendió no hizo nada para apartarla. Llevó al rubio con él hasta la salida y el transporte en auto hasta la estación. Allí todos se sorprendieron al saber que ese chico era el hijo perdido de los Malfoy. Le hicieron pruebas de ADN ―para verificar que realmente se consideró el heredero de los Malfoy― y físicos, un examen psicológico y claro el interrogatorio del que había hablado Harry.

Después de dos días de ir y venir al fin terminaron y declararon que el chico había tenido un gran trauma y por eso no recordaba Parte de su pasado. Así es que se determinó que necesitaría una terapia por el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que se recuperara.

Mientras tanto, Harry pidió su custodia la cual le fue concedida enseguida, después de todo era el jefe de la unidad aparte del rubio no tenía más familiares con los que podría instalar. Aún le faltaba poco más de 3 años para ser mayor de edad así que indispensablemente requería de un tutor por lo menos hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años.

VI

Draco Malfoy, un chico de diecisiete años de edad, joven y frágil en apariencia. No recordaba mucho de su pasado, en realidad solo un poco de sus primeros años junto a Tom.

Lo poco que recordaba se remonta a momentos donde se encuentra solo rodeado de algunos juguetes y uno o dos hombres que eventualmente lo custodiaban. Conforme fue creciendo, los tipos que lo cuidaban comenzaron a acosarlo y después de un tiempo fue llevado por primera vez a la habitación de Tom.

Desde entonces no había abandonado ese lugar, jamás salía; los alimentos le eran llevados hasta la alcoba. Para su aseo diario había un par de mujeres que se encargaban de hacerlo y jamás se vestía. Tom le había dejado claro que por nada del mundo quería verlo vestido, ya que tenía que estar completamente disponible cada vez que tenía ganas de fornicar.

Es por eso que se la pasaba acostado en esa enorme cama y ocasionalmente se levantaba y paseaba por la habitación cuando Riddle salía de la mansión y se quedaba solo. A veces salía al balcón, siempre envuelto en una sábana y miraba el exterior, imaginando qué dejaría más allá de esos árboles que bloqueaban la vista.

No conocía a nadie fuera de allí, ni recordaba quienes habían sido sus padres; pero según Tom, ellos quedaron abandonados desde muy pequeño, siendo él el único que se atrevió a recogerlo y no dejarlo morir de hambre en las calles.

Draco le debía mucho a ese hombre, pero a pesar de todo jamás, ni por un momento específico que requiera pagarle, ni un segundo de su vida al lado de ese hombre identificado aprecio y mucho menos amor.

Fue extraño para él cuando ―por primera vez en una vez años― ingresó a la alcoba un hombre que no está fuera de Tom o sus subordinados. Y, sin embargo, un peso de que era un completo desconocido desconocido una extraña calidez en el pecho. Esos enormes ojos verdes y brillantes le hicieron comprender que eran efectivamente, del otro lado de esos árboles había una oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad. Ese sentimiento contrario a lo que tuvo miedo por Tom.

Después de algunos días de estar en un extraño lugar al que le llamaban "estación de policía", el hombre de los ojos verdes lo llevó a su casa. El lugar que a partir de ahora compartirían y eso le haría sonreír como nunca lo había hecho.

VII

—Esta será tu habitación —informó Harry mientras abría una puerta de color champagne.

Draco ingresó mirando a su alrededor con asombro. El dormitorio, aunque era pequeño, era mucho más acogedor y cálido que su antiguo hogar.

Miró a Harry con la cabeza ladeada al ver la pequeña cama individual que se encuentra colocada en el extremo superior de la recamara.

—¿Aquí es donde dormiremos? —Preguntó confundido.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No—Dijo—, esta es tu habitación, la mía se encuentra al fondo del pasillo. Como te habrás dado cuenta, vivo en un lugar muy pequeño, así que el baño tendremos que compartirlo, es el que se encuentra al frente, haciendo un señalamiento con el dedo pulgar hacia afuera y comeremos en la cocina.

Draco seguía mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tu habitación está al fondo del pasillo? —Harry iba a responder, pero el rubio siguió hablando—. Eso quiere decir que debo ir a tu habitación y luego volver ... —hizo un puchero y bajó la cabeza, decepcionado.

–¿Qué? —El discurso de Draco lo descolocó al principio, no obstante, su mente comenzó a maquinar lo que el chico quería decir y se sonrojó ligeramente—. ¡Oh no! Tú no tienes que ir a mi habitación —el rubio comenzó a sollozar y él se acercó para abrazarlo—. Tranquilo, no llores, en otro momento dormiremos juntos —Harry le levantó la carita y le sonrió sinceramente, Draco devolvió la sonrisa— ahora lo único que necesitas descansar, mañana hablaremos de lo demás. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco asintió y se secó las pequeñas lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

—Ahora —dijo Harry—, hay que ir a dormir.

Haciendo caso a lo que empezaron a desabrochar la camisa que el pelinegro le había dado cuando llegaron a la estación.

–Oh, es verdad —Harry salió de la habitación y un poco después volvió— ponte esto para dormir. Mañana iremos a comprar ropa, mientras tanto usarás mi pijama —y dándole un beso en la frente salió de la habitación.

Draco quería estar con el hombre de los ojos verdes, así que se decepcionado por el rechazo de este. Se desnudó lentamente y recibió entre sus manos el pantalón de dormir que le había dejado sobre la cama, lo llevó hasta su rostro e inhaló el aroma de Harry. Volvió a sonreír y se vistió con más ánimo, después de todo aún estaba la posibilidad de seducir al pelinegro.

VIII

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó de un humor de perros y es que no había tenido que dormir bien pensando en lo que Draco le había dicho. Él se sintió atraído por ese dulce y hermosísimo rubio, pero no pudo dejarse llevar. El heredero de los Malfoy era un jovencito que había sufrido abuso por muchos años a causa de Riddle. Él no quería convertirse en un verdugo, solo quería que Draco estuviera bien, que recuperara la vida que ese horrible hombre le había negado.

Se levantó muy temprano por la mañana y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Mientras metía el pan al tostador, escuchó el sonido de los pasos del rubio al bajar.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó al sentir su presencia detrás de él.

Sintió la delgada mano tocar su hombro. Se giró rápidamente y recibió un casto beso en los labios.

Quiso reprenderlo, pero la tierna sonrisa de Draco hizo que se arrepintiera. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello.

Draco correspondió al abrazo aferrándose con fuerza al torso del moreno y ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho.

Sonrió ligeramente. A pesar de que nuevamente dependía de alguien no había la misma sofocación que toda su vida había sentido en aquella lujosa mansión.

—Vamos a desayunar —exclamó el pelinegro— y luego nos daremos una ducha rápida para ir al centro comercial.

IX

Harry llevó a Draco a una tienda de ropa para adolescentes. Le mostramos los pantalones y las chaquetas que solían usar a los jóvenes de su edad, pero Draco no hizo más que mirar con desgano todo lo que veía.

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó Harry preocupado, el rubio se encogió de hombros— ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar? —Esperó un momento y luego el rubio asintió.

Caminaron de la mano paseando por los locales del centro comercial, pero aparentemente que nada convencía al jovencito.

—¡Jefe! —El pelinegro se detuvo para ver quién estaba llamando.

—¡Hola, doctora Parkinson! —La mujer sonrió—. Saluda a la doctora, Draco. El chico asintió y murmuró un tenue " _Hola_ ", ella le contestó con entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Draco? —Preguntó mirándolo atentamente.

—Bien —respondió mirando a su alrededor.

Harry y Pansy se sumergieron en una pequeña charla mientras Draco se quedó mirando fijamente el aparador que tenía frente a él hasta que por fin la doctora se despidió.

—¡Ya sé lo que quiero! —Exclamó cuando de nuevo tuvo la atención total del pelinegro.

Harry lo miró expectante.

—Eso —Dijo entusiasmado—, quiero usar eso.

Potter abrió la boca grande y con los ojos muy abiertos miró por largo rato el aparador.

—P-pero ... —balbuceó— esa es ropa es para ... —Draco lo miró con curiosidad— ¡No puedes usar eso!

—A mí me gusta —respondió comenzando a hipar. No entendía porque estaba mal que usa esa ropa tan bonita que le había llamado tanto la atención.

—No, no llores —rogó el pelinegro—; comprende que esta ropa es para mujer.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —Comentó sin dejar de llorar, escondió su rostro entre sus manos para que no vieran que estaba llorando.

—Tú eres ... bueno ... tú ... —tartamudeó.

—¿No dijiste que me comprarías lo que yo quisiera? ¿Entonces qué tiene de malo que usar esa ropa? —Exclamó enojado, mucha gente que iba pasando los miraron atentamente.

Harry se quedó de piedra. Ya la doctora Parkinson le había informado que Draco presentaba ciertas características no propias de un chico de su edad y se lo adjudicaba al hecho de haber vivido por varios años en el cautiverio, escuchando toda la sarta de mentiras que le había metido en la cabeza el desgraciado de Riddle. Al parecer Draco no viola la diferencia entre usar ropa de hombre y de mujer y mucho menos qué tipo de ropa podría usar en público y tenido éxito, así que Harry sospechó largo y tendido y luego lo miró fijamente, mientras que con sus manos secaba las lágrimas que escurrían por las sonrojadas mejillas.

—Qué te parece si compramos ropa que yo te escoja para todos los días y la ropa que tú elijas la usaras en ocasiones especiales.

Draco asintió encantado. Al menos perdimos la oportunidad de usar la ropa que él quería dentro de la vivienda y eso era mucho mejor que nada.

Para cuando volvieron al departamento, Draco fue corriendo hasta su habitación y comenzó a sacar toda la ropa bonita que había comprado.

De una pequeña bolsa sacó unas medias rosas de tipo rojo, las cuales se colocan con cuidado, se puso una pequeña falda que apenas si le cubría el trasero y una blusa blanca que le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Le encantaba como le quedaba el conjunto, se percató de que había una prenda más, eran unas bragas de encaje que tenían juego con las medias, se colocó lentamente y cuando al fin estuvo listo salió apresurado hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Harry se encontraba preparando la cena.

—¡Mira Harry! —Exclamó contento— ¿Cómo me veo?

Harry dejó caer el cucharon que traía en la mano al suelo y abrió tanto la boca que parecía que la quijada se le había separado del cráneo.

¡Dioses! Cuando Harry compró el conjunto no imaginó que el rubio se lo pondría esa misma noche. ¡Es más! Ni siquiera necesitamos que se lo pondría.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó expectante, estaba comenzando a creer que se vio muy mal y que por eso el pelinegro no dijo nada.

—¡Te ves hermoso! —Confesó sin poderlo evitar.

Draco manifestó una radiante sonrisa. Era muy bueno saber que no había hecho el ridículo frente a aquel hombre.

Se acercó a paso apresurado hasta quedar frente a frente y se paró de puntitas para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Sonrió contento y Harry le correspondió. Sin poder evitarlo, abrazó el delgado y pálido cuerpo para, esta vez, ser él quién besara al rubio.

Ambos se besaron con ganas. Draco estaba más que feliz porque Harry lo besara de una manera tan necesitada.

Despegaron sus bocas para tomar aire, ahora solo los unía el hilo de saliva que se formó cuando se separaron.

Draco tomó las manos del pelinegro para llevarlas hasta sus posaderas. Harry acarició la suave tela y apretó suavemente las nalgas obligando al rubio a dar un respingo provocando que ambas erecciones se frotaran.

De nuevo comenzó a besarse esta vez acariciándose con desesperación.

—Draco —llamó—, no podemos —jadeó, Draco podría dándole pequeños besitos en los labios.

Detuvo las caricias del chico agarrándolo firmemente de sus antebrazos.

Draco lo miró desconcertado, sus ojos se ensombrecieron al comprender que Harry no lo quería.

—¿Por qué te has puesto triste? —Cuestionó intrigado.

—Perdona por molestarte —dijo el chico rubio y se dio la vuelta.

—No, no me ha molestado —corrigió el pelinegro, lo abrazó por la espalda y aspiró el aroma de su cabello embriagándose con este—. Es sólo que ... aún no podemos hacer estas cosas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que ese chico no solo había despertado en su sentido de protección, había algo más, ese chico le inspiraba ternura y amor.

Le quería, muchísimo si es preciso decirlo, desde el momento que lo vio recostado en esa cama se había enamorado de él y le deseaba demasiado, pero en su mente aún estaba el recuerdo de lo que la psicóloga le había dicho. No quería que Draco estuviera con él solo porque tenía la necesidad de pagarle de alguna forma el que estaba protegido por él o porque estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con Tom. Él quería que el día en que ambos estuvieran juntos de esa forma, fuera de una manera pura y sincera, dónde está el único motivo de medio fuera del amor mutuo.

Draco era tan dulce, su amor por él era tan dulce que no quería mancillar los sentimientos que surgían en su interior con el burdo de su deseo.

Notó que el rubio tenía una gran erección así que con delicadeza tuvo el miembro con una mano y frotó firmemente. Draco comenzó a gemir de excitación, no era la primera vez que alguien más le masturbaba, pero sí la primera vez que tuvo tan delicioso el contacto en esa zona de su cuerpo. Se vino en las manos del mayor gritando con fuerza su nombre; recibió un apasionado beso como recompensa. Sus piernas flaquearon y antes de que cayera al suelo fue sostenido entre los fuertes brazos del moreno.

—¿Estás bien? ―Le preocupado preocupado.

—Perfectamente ―susurró el rubio dejándose llevar a cabo completamente por el cansancio.


	2. Dulce Corazón

X

—¡No, Harry! ¡No me hagas ir por favor! ―Rogaba el rubio mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo del moreno.

—Pero ya te expliqué que es necesario que asistas.

—No quiero, por favor Harry ―sollozaba―, me portaré bien.

Potter resopló resignado. Acarició la cabellera rubia con ternura y le besó cariñosamente.

—Esto no se trata de portarse bien o mal ―explicó con calma―, sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender.

—Pero yo no quiero asistir a una escuela ―dijo haciendo un adorable puchero―, dices que hay muchas personas de mi edad allí y me da miedo, si tú no estás conmigo no lograré sobrevivir.

El pelinegro sonrió lentamente y rápidamente acariciando lentamente a su amado rubio.

—Hay una manera ―Draco movió la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente―. Tengo una amiga, puedo pagarle para que venga a darte clases particulares, qué te parece eso, ¿Aceptas?.

Draco parecío dudar, pero al final aceptó con un asentimiento y una enorme sonrisa.

Fue así como Hermione Granger, profesora a medio tiempo en la universidad de Oxford fue contratada para dar clases particulares a un joven totalmente ignorante del mundo. A Harry le había costado mucho convencerla, pero al final ella terminó aceptando, después de todo estimaba mucho a su amigo y por lo que había escuchado el rubio necesitado de su ayuda, además porque a pesar de no conocerlo empatía por él.

Draco aprendió rápido, era bastante inteligente; Hermione llegó a pensar que de no ser por el cautiverio en el que había estado sometido, seguramente ese chico habría llegado a su edad actual como uno de los jóvenes más destacados de su país, desafortunadamente Tom Riddle le había negado esa oportunidad, pero Hermione estaba segura de que ―con mucho estudio― lograría alcanzar el nivel de un alumno promedio de preparatoria.

—Señorita Granger ―llamó el rubio, la castaña le sonrió y asintió para que continuara hablando―, en este libro dice que solo las mujeres pueden tener bebés ...

—Así es ―contestó ella―, la anatomía femenina está diseñada de la manera correcto para que este fenómeno se pueda dar, sin embargo, siempre es necesario de la parte masculina para que un feto pueda ser procreado.

Draco agachó la cabeza e hizo una mueca con la boca.

—¿Qué pasa? ―Le pidió ella al notario el disgusto del jovencito.

—Nada señorita ―murmuró con tristeza.

—Claro que pasa algo, puedes decirme qué es, te aseguro que no me enojaré ni me burlaré.

El joven parecía dudar por un momento, pero luego terminó asintiendo: - Soy hombre y no ... ―Tragó en seco― bueno yo ... quiero ser la esposa de Harry, pero no podré serlo porque no puedo tener hijos.

Hermione quedó impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar, cerró los ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, se acercó al chico y lo acunó entre sus brazos dejando que diera rienda suelta a su llanto.

XI

Por la tarde, en el departamento de Harry Potter, una chica castaña lo miraba de manera intimidante. Él se limitaba a engullir su cena mientras simulaba no haber dado cuenta del estado de humor de su amiga.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo Draco hoy? —Preguntó como si nada— ¿No te dio muchas molestias?

—Draco es un jovencito adorable —comentó mientras le dirigía una sonrisa—, aprende muy rápido y es muy observador —inquirió—, por ejemplo, hoy estudiamos la anatomía humana y Draco aprendió la lección completa.

—¡Felicidades, Draco!— dijo el ojiverde con una enorme sonrisa—. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

Por primera vez el rubio se hizo participe de la conversación exclamando furiosamente: —¡No deberías sentirte orgulloso! No soy más que un insignificante infértil.

Y sin más se levantó de la mesa, prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación donde se encerró dando un fuerte portazo.

—¿De qué me perdí? —Cuestionó confundido.

—¡Harry Potter! —Vociferó la chica, el pelinegro entró en pánico— es hora de hablar seriamente.

—¿De qué? Tratados tragando saliva.

—De Draco, por supuesto —comentó en tono malicioso—. Ese chico a sufrido bastante y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

Ella comenzó a platicarle sobre lo que había confesado el jovencito. Harry escuchó con atención y coincidió con Hermione, Draco no merecía ser lastimado y él no pretendía hacer algo así, pero tampoco cabía la posibilidad de dejarlo de lado. Porque a pesar de que sabía que lo que él tenía por Draco no estaba bien visto por la sociedad no estaba dispuesto a alejarlo.

—¿No crees que si lo alejo de mí sufrirá más? —Hermione frunció el ceño y se quedó en silencio por varios minutos.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por él? —Preguntó, Harry no se lo perdió dos veces.

—Te seré honesto, no sé lo que siento por él —confesó—, es extraño porque en toda mi vida jamás me había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de tener una pareja. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que lo único para lo que he tenido la cabeza por los últimos diez años es para atrapar al desgraciado de Riddle y cuando al fin tuve la orden de aprehensión en mis manos sentí que todo había terminado, ya no tenía una razón para vivir —guardó silencio por un momento, analizando lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Pero ese mismo día, cuando por fin ese malnacido quedó tras las rejas, apareció un ángel, alguien que me mostró que en la vida hay mucho más que perseguir maleantes. Draco iluminó mi vida y quiero estar con él, aunque en el fondo sé que está muy mal. Él sufrió de abuso por muchos años y ahora vengo yo y...

—No, Harry —interrumpió la castaña—. Tú no eres como él, tú eres mucho mejor, no permitas que su sombra te venza.

—No quiero ser como Tom—susurró, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos—. Él asesinó a mis padres y le hizo algo horrible a Draco y aun así me estoy comportando como él.

—¡Harry! —Chilló la chica—, yo no pretendía... es sólo que tú jamás mostraste tener inclinación hacia los hombres y ahora ... perdóname por favor, si tú quieres realmente un Draco entonces no debes temer, yo voy a estar apoyándote, ¿De acuerdo?

El ojiverde miró a su amiga aún con los ojos cristalizados y asintió. Ella se laventó de su asiento y se aproximó a él para darle un cálido abrazo.

—Tú eres mucho mejor —sentenció mientras Harry se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo.

XII

Draco estaba triste. Se sentía tan despreciable e inútil. Así, recostado sobre la cama, llorando sin poder evitarlo se aferró con fuerza a la almohada.

Harry era un hombre apuesto, seguramente bastante popular entre las mujeres; el pelinegro tenía de dónde elegir y entonces... ¿Por qué lo elegía a él?

¡Era tan absurda y sofocante la situación! Durante sus años de convivencia con Tom jamás se había cuestionado si era lo suficientemente hermoso o especial como para asegurar que lo mantendría a su lado. Siempre le aseguraron que era perfecto, que por nada del mundo lo dejarían ir ya pesar de eso nunca le importaron esas palabras. Le daba igual si le permitían que se fuera o lo mantenían encerrado. En ese lugar no le importaba nada, nunca deseó nada y jamás se cuestionó por nada.

Sin embargo, su mundo cambió drásticamente en el momento en que Harry entró en esa habitación, desde entonces una ola de sentimientos habían llegado a albergar su triste alma; felicidad, dicha, anhelo, inseguridad y pesadumbre. Y ahora se le sumaba una terrible desdicha por no ser capaz de engendrar bebés.

Se acarició suavemente el vientre y se preguntó rápidamente porque la vida lo había hecho nacer como hombre y no como mujer.

De pronto, escuchó unos ligeros toquidos.

—Draco, ¿Estás despierto? —Escuchó la voz de Harry— ¿Puedo pasar?

Él se mantuvo en silencio y cerró los ojos para fingir que estaba durmiendo. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y posteriormente los pasos firmes del azabache.

Harry sabía que estaba despierto, pues a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, los pequeños gimoteos que dejaba escapar al rubio lo delataban. Además, las lágrimas por el llanto aún se mantienen frescas.

El ojiverde se sentó al borde de la cama y le acarició suavemente el cabello platinado.

–No quiero que sufras —le susurró—, no podemos tener hijos, pero sé que podremos adoptar una pequeña niña ... ¿O prefieres un niño?

La habitación quedó en completo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Draco dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

—Una niña está bien —contestó hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

Harry sonrió y se echó a su lado. Despegó de su rostro todo el cabello que se le había pegado por las lágrimas y buscó su boca con la suya. Primero dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego en uno de los párpados y después en el lóbulo de la oreja. Draco se separó de la almohada y en ese instante recibió un suave beso en los labios.

El rubio sonrió levemente y a cambió recibió otro beso y otro beso más y uno más y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaban besándose con fervor.

Draco se recostó sobre Harry y se aferró con firmeza a sus anchos hombros. Mientras tanto, Harry acariciaba cada parte que se encontraba a su alcance; manteniendo mayor contacto en la cintura y las redondeadas nalgas.

—Harry —exclamo cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron— te quiero.

No pudo contenerse más, rápidamente hizo un movimiento para quedar sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

Continuaron besándose con frenesí, Draco arqueaba las caderas para rozar su miembro con el del pelinegro, dejando escapar de su boca fuertes gemidos cada vez que lo lograba.

—Harry ... —jadeó con esfuerzo—, lle-llena mi vagina.

El ojiverde se detuvo por un momento, lo miró detenidamente intentando recuperar la cordura y comprender qué significaba lo que acababa de decir el rubio. Draco se estremeció por un momento, temía haber dicho algo que habría molestado a su amante.

—Tú ... —balbuceó en voz baja, esa frase había sido tan extraña, quiso agregar algo más, pero la imagen del hermoso rubio bajo su cuerpo hizo que mandara todo al carajo y sin más volvió a besar esa dulce boca.

Durante el tiempo en que se besaban, Harry fue retirando lentamente los pantalones y la ropa interior de Draco. Dejando al descubierto las largas y pálidas piernas. Las acarició hasta donde alcanzó sus brazos y después se dispuso a quitarle la camisa.

En el momento en que estuvo completamente desnudo se abalanzó sobre las pequeñas y rosadas tetillas y comenzó a lamer una por una como si se trata de un par de caramelos.

Draco no pudo más, se sentía al borde del orgasmo y eso que no llegaron más allá de tocar y besarse. No era la primera vez que le hacían algo así, muchas veces Tom lo besó y lo saboreó hasta con mayor ímpetu, pero a pesar de eso jamás disfrutó del contacto, por el contrario, siempre tuvo un extraño malestar albergarse en su interior.

Con Harry todo era tan diferente. Se sentía en la gloria con tan solo un pequeño beso y ahora... siendo acariciado de esa forma, siendo devorado con tanta devoción sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar.

—Eres tan delicioso —escuchó decir y sonrió para sus adentros.

Miró con entusiasmo el show que le brindó el músculoso moreno al desvestirse y se ruborizó cuando se quitó la ropa interior dejando un relucir su grueso y largo pene.

Con demasiada destreza, Harry lo volteó dejándolo bocabajo, levantó de un solo tirón sus caderas y sumergió su boca a través de sus nalgas hasta llegar al pequeño y apetecible agujerito.

Draco dio un respingo al sentir como la caliente lengua del ojiverde penetraba su ano y comenzó a gemir de manera desmesurada. Era la primera vez que se preocupaban tanto por hacerlo sentir placer y eso le estaba encantando.

—Mételo —exigió.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó Harry haciéndose el desentendido. La verdad es que estaba presionando un poquito a su rubio, sin embargo, él también estaba llegando a su límite, quería hundir su polla en ese apretado orificio y estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo.

—Que ... —inhaló—, que ... lo metas.

—Qué ... quieres ... que te ... meta? —Estaba a punto de estallar, pero en serio deseaba que Draco le rogara un poco más.

—¡Tu pito, carajo! —Gruñó desesperado—. Mételo en mi vagina y jódeme con fuerza.

El pelinegro no se hizo de rogar más y se hundió en esa caliente y deliciosa cavidad de una sola estocada.

—Me encantas Draco, me fascinas —aulló de placer sintiendo la calidez que le ofrecía el interior de ese hermoso joven.

—Muévete —pidió—, quiero sentirte.

Tan solo eso bastó para que Harry comenzara con las estocadas. Al principio un poco lentas y no tan constantes, pero cuando sintió que era más fácil sumergirse lo hizo con más fuerza y precisión, golpeando continuamente la próstata del rubio haciéndolo prácticamente berrear de satisfacción.

—Más ... más —pedía Draco y Harry lo obedecía.

—Aprietas tan rico —confesó el pelinegro—. No aguantaré más, voy a venirme.

—Si, si —aceptó dichoso—, lléname de ti.

Harry tomó el miembro de su pareja y lo masturbó hasta que ambos se vinieron.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama jadeando de manera incontrolable, buscando recuperar la respiración y la cordura. Harry salió con cuidado del interior de Draco y le besó la sien. Se echó a su lado y lo atrajo en un posesivo abrazo. El más joven se dejó hacer, la verdad es que se sentía demasiado exhausto para hacer algo más, pero también quería estar así muy cerca del hombre al que tanto quería.

Así, muy pegaditos e ignorando la incomodidad que sus fluidos provocan se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

XIII

Escuchó el sonido del timbre y un par de golpes en la puerta. Se removió en la cama sintiendo un cálido cuerpo a su lado. Se acomodó para verlo mejor y sonrió ante la imagen de un adorable rubio recostado boca abajo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sólo su trasero estaba cubierto por la sábana así que la jaló hasta cubrir el cuerpo completo.

Con sigilo se levantó de la cama y buscó en el suelo alguna prenda que podría servirle para cubrir su desnudez.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —Gruñó al abrir la puerta — frunció el ceño al ver al detective Diggory frente a la entrada.

—Lo lamento, jefe—Dijo apenado—, estuvimos marcando su teléfono, pero no contestó, Harry recordó que por la tarde tenía muy poca batería, seguramente se había terminado por descargar completamente en la noche.

—No te preocupes —respondió quitándole importancia al asunto—. Dime qué es lo que pasa.

—Esto no le va a gustar jefe —informó, Harry miró con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba comenzando un exasperarse—. Esta noche, Tom Riddle logró escapar de prisión. Ya están todos los agentes disponibles en las calles, intentando encontrarlo antes de que logre salir del país, pero aún no han dado con él.

—Dame cinco minutos —pidió el ojiverde— y estaré contigo.

Cedric asintió y entró al departamento a esperar a que su jefe de vistiera.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Draco; el pelinegro movía al rubio para que se despertara.

—¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró comenzando a despertar.

—Necesito que te vistas lo más rápido que puedas, tengo que salir y no puedo dejarte aquí.

El chico lo miró extrañado y se incorporó sobre la cama para comenzar a hacer lo que el pelinegro le había pedido.

Rápidamente ambos salieron vestidos de sus habitaciones y junto a Cedric se dirigieron a la central de policía.

XIV

—Estas diciendo... —siseó con furia— ¿¡Qué el desgraciado de Potter se ha quedado con mi perra!?.

—Si señor, efectivamente —respondió su sirviente con miedo.

—Dime todo lo que tengo que saber de eso —ordenó.

—Bueno ... Potter practicamente lo adoptó, legalmente es su tutor hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Al parecer el joven Draco pidió a las autoridades la oportunidad de irse a vivir con el detectivillo ese.

Tom golpeó con furia el escritorio frente a él.

—Maldito Potter —exclamó con los dientes apretados—, no se conformó con haberme quitado mi fortuna y poder, también tuvo la osadía de arrebatarme a mi golfa personal. Voy a matar a esa escoria y luego voy a recuperar lo que es mío. —¡Pettigrew! —Gritó—, vamos a ir tras ese imbécil y esta vez seré yo el vencedor.

XV

Estaba fuertemente abrazado a su cuerpo. Por más que le explicó y posteriormente le rogó, el rubio no lo soltaba.

—No quiero que te vayas, Harry —sollozó.

—Tranquilo —murmuró muy cerca de su oído—, solo será por unos cuantos días, te prometo que en cuanto termine con esto vendré inmediatamente por ti —Draco hizo un puchero de inconformismo—.Toma esto, es un teléfono móvil, si necesitas algo no tienes más que presionar este número y podremos hablar, ¿De acuerdo?

El pequeño rubio asintió y tomó con fuerza el aparato, una vez más le abrazó con fuerza y recibió un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero —le susurró Harry antes de despedirse, él sonrió y se sonrojó como nunca.

«Gracias, Pansy—dijo dirigiéndose a la doctora—. Ahora me voy, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

La pelinegra y el rubio asintieron, mirando como el ojiverde desaparecida por la puerta.

—Entonces ... ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Draco se encogió de hombros, no tenía ánimo para hacer nada—. ¿Te sientes triste porque Harry se fue?

—Tengo miedo —confesó.

—¿De qué? —dijo ella.

—De Tom —masculló—. Lo odio, sabes ... él me engañó, yo lo escuché en la central, mis padres murieron por su culpa y ahora que escapó va a venir por mí.

—No te preocupes, Harry dejó a dos de sus mejores hombres para protegernos, además yo también soy oficial de policía. No permitiré que te haga daño.

—Quiero estar con Harry —respondió con desgano—. Sólo él puede protegerme.

XVI

—Jefe —llamó Oliver—, hay un topo entre nosotros.

—Yo diría más bien una rata asquerosa —agregó Goldstein.

—Lo que no me explico —fue el turno de Cedric para hablar— es como no se enteraron cuando llegó la orden de aprehensión en su contra.

—Porque lo mantuvimos en secreto, solo ustedes que forman parte del escuadrón principal lo sabían —Harry intervino con su explicación—; a los demás solamente les dijimos que íbamos tras un traficante cualquiera. Así que podemos deducir que quien ayuda a Riddle no es uno de nosotros, pero tampoco es alguien de bajo rango.

—Eso nos deja un marco de búsqueda menor —agregó Cedric—. Si usted me lo permite, yo podría encargarme de encontrar a la rata esa.

—De acuerdo, te lo encargo —asintió satisfecho, a pesar de que solo contaba con tres hombres, ellos bastaban para hacer todo el trabajo.

—Goldstein —el chico rubio lo miró atentamente— tú difundirás la información falsa. Vamos a atrapar muy fácilmente a estúpido de Tom si hacemos las cosas bien. Y Wood, tú me ayudarás a ejecutar el verdadero plan. Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo, en un lugar más privado, no quiero que se logre filtrar algo.

Oliver asintió.

Se dio por terminado la reunión y cada uno se puso en marcha para llevar a cabo sus misiones.

XVII

—¿Así que piensan ponerme una trampa? —Comenzó a reír como desquiciado—. Lo que no sabe el imbécil de Potter es que ya localizó a Draco. Mañana iremos por él y después nos embarcaremos en el buque que vende con destino a América.

—Si, mi señor —respondió Peter.

—Tú te quedarás, te encargarás de Potter. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo mismo, pero que se le va a hacer, mi prioridad es recuperar a Draco, alguien tan bello como él solo puede estar a mi lado.

«Mañana —Pettigrew le entregó una copa de coñac—, por la noche, cuando la mujer se vaya a dormir tú me dejarás pasar. Tomaré a Draco y me lo llevaré de inmediato. Tú esperarás a que Potter aparezca y lo asesinarás. Reúne algunos delincuentes de la calle si crees que es necesario.

—¿Y los demás? —Preguntó—, me refiero a la doctora y el otro policía.

—Mátalos —inquirió— o tiene con ellos lo que quieras, en realidad no me interesa.

Peter sonrió con malicia, hace mucho le había pedido una cita a la idiota de Parkinson y la mujer se había negado, ahora que podría desenmascararse no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerse de ella.

XVIII

—¿Su esposa? —Preguntó sorprendida y un poco intrigada, ella misma le había dicho a Harry que Draco presentaba ciertas actitudes no propias de un joven de su edad, pero el autodenominarse de esa forma no era algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza ni en broma.

—Si —afirmó con una sonrisa—, quiero ser su esposa y creo que él me acepta.

Pansy suspiró, por nada del mundo imaginó que su jefe terminaría enamorándose de un hombre... aunque pensándolo bien jamás le había conocido una relación seria con una mujer, tal vez en el fondo su jefe era ultra gay.

Se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba sentada y caminó hasta llegar a una ventana que daba a la calle.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, suponían que esas horas ya debían estar durmiendo, pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos habían podido conciliar el sueño y habían terminado por quedarse a platicar en la habitación de ella.

—Lo extraño mucho —susurró—. ¿Sabes cuándo volverá?

—Pronto –le respondió—. Oye, Draco —llamó y el chico la miró atentamente—, recuerdas el número que Harry dijo que presionaras cuando necesita algo.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa y le indicó el teléfono celular para señalarle el número uno.

—Ah, pues entonces hazlo ahora —y sin más se echó sobre Draco y lo jaló hasta que se encerraron en su clóset—. Marca ahora y dile que ya sé quién lo ha traicionado.

Explicado mientras abría una puerta secreta y sacaba un arma.

XIX

En el momento en que Pansy vio como su compañero era asesinado supo que estaban en grave peligro. Ella no era un oficial con tanta experiencia en el campo como los demás, ella se había enfocado a la psicología porque pensaba que era también de suma importancia ayudar a sanar a las víctimas que las escorias como Riddle iban dejando a su paso. Así que lo único que sé le ocurrió fue hacer que Draco llamara a Harry, darle un arma con la que podría defender y esperar a su jefe y el resto del equipo llegara al tiempo.

Sabía de antemano que ella no podría tener frente a Riddle y sus matones, así que se escondieron en su clóset, era un lugar secreto donde tenía unas cuantas armas, lo suficiente para defenderse si en determinado momento no le quedaba de otra más que enfrentarlos.

Escucharon el sonido de los hombres que comenzaban un registrador la casa.

—Toma identificado alcanzándole un chaleco antibalas—, usa esto.

—No, no, no —el rubio se negó—. Mejor úsalo tú. Tom viene por mí, no me hará nada, pero en tu caso es distinto. Yo voy a estar bien.

La pelinegra asintió y se vistió con el chaleco.

A cada segundo que pasaba los ruidos se hacían más fuertes. Era un hecho que ya encontrabas en la habitación y los estaban buscando hasta por debajo de los colchones.

—Hemos registrado todo y no los encontramos —exclamó uno de los hombres.

—Busquen bien —bramó otro—, El tarado de Pettigrew aseguró que no han salido de la casa.

Los hombres asintieron y continuaron destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

XX

Rápidamente subieron a sus autos. Cedric recientemente le había revelado la identidad del hombre que ayudaba a Riddle, incluso, con el apoyo de Anthony acababan de atrapar a otras policías corruptos que —Diggory aseguraba —eran informantes de Pettigrew.

Justo cuando estaba arreglando el auto su teléfono sonó. Su corazón se paralizó al ver qué se tenía de Draco. Seguramente los hombres de Riddle habían entrado en la casa de Pansy.

— _Harry_ — Escuchó del otro lado de la línea—, _Tom ha venido por mí, no quiero irme con él._

—No permitiré que eso pase —respondió—, tranquilo, ya voy para allá.

La llamada terminó, sin embargo, el hecho de saber que Draco se encontraba en gran peligro no hizo más que agravar su angustia.


	3. Dulce Draco

XXI

—¡Aquí hay algo! —Exclamó alguien justo en el momento en que los disparos siguieron un resonar por toda la casa.

La policía había llegado y el enfrentamiento no se hizo esperar.

Harry dejó una carga de toda la operación a Oliver. En ese momento su prioridad era rescatar a Draco y Pansy, así que sin más se apresuró a ingresar a la casa.

Tom supo que lo habían descubierto en el momento en que Peter huyó como el vil cobarde que era. Lo más seguro es que no tardaría mucho en llegar al bastardo de Potter con su gente, así que podría tomar la decisión de hacer el trabajo sucio él mismo.

Ya no contaba con su mano derecha, pero la izquierda funcionaba perfectamente, con eso bastaba para quitarse el camino a la policía se le pusiera enfrente.

Escuchó la voz de uno de sus hombres diciendo que habían encontrado algo y en ese momento comenzó el tiroteo. Esquivó las balas con destreza y caminó lo más rápido que pudo al piso superior, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde había llegado el grito.

Habitación por habitación fue registrando hasta que llegó a una recamara donde ya varios cadáveres.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —exclamó Pansy—. Ya no estamos seguros.

—Pero Harry va a venir por nosotros —manifestó expresándose en su rostro la angustia que enfrentaron.

Sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara, Tom disparó directamente a la morena, dejándola fuera de combate. Ella también le había disparado pero el muy suertudo había logrado esquivar la bala.

—¡Nooo! —Gritó Draco—, quiso correr, pero la idea de dejar a Pansy a su suerte se lo impidió.

—Hola, Draco —intervino Riddle provocando que el rubio saltara hacia atrás—. Veo que me ha extrañado.

Draco doloroso un terrible dolor instalarse en su estómago.

No, por supuesto que no lo había extrañado ni un poco y ahora el hecho de saber que posiblemente ese hombre lo llevaría obtendría y nunca más volvería a ver a su Harry lo hizo sentir arcadas.

—Draco —escuchó la malvada voz de Tom—, ven aquí inmediatamente.

No —exclamó—, tú ya no me controlas. Vete, porque estoy dispuesto a asesinarte —aprendí con el arma que Pansy le había dado.

—Deja eso, no sabes cómo usarla —clamó entre risas, la mano del rubio comenzó a temblar—. Ven aquí Draco, antes de que termine de asesinar a esa perra que te protegía.

El rubio no se movió ni un milímetro.

—Bueno, si ella muere tú serás el culpable —y sin darle más tiempo disparó a un lado de Pansy, Draco dio un respingo asustado y le rogó que no lo hiciera.

—Ven —ordenó.

El rubio obedeció, pues la leve respiración que notó en la morena le impulsó un sacrificio con tal de que el desgraciado de Tom no terminara con ella. Sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo sudaba de manera exorbitante. En ese momento, un oficial iba entrando a la habitación y por inercia Riddle le disparó.

Draco también disparó, pero como era la primera vez que hizo algo así solo a rozarle el brazo derecho.

—Maldito bastardo —bramó furioso—, ¿Así es como me pagas todo lo que he hecho por ti?

—Tú no ha hecho más que arruinarme la vida, ¡Te odio !, ¡Te odio! —Gritó enloquecido, dejándose llevar por sus emociones dejó caer el arma y se llevó las manos a la cara la cual ya estaba humedecida por las lágrimas.

XXII

—Todo listo agente Wood, la casa está desesperada y novato cuando terminaron de apresar a todos los delincuentes—; pero el jefe aún se encuentra dentro ... —el chico hizo un ademán de volver para apoyar a Harry, pero Wood lo detuvo.

—Déjalo — dijo—, esta es su pelea.

El chico asintió y se quedó mirando a la entrada de la casa.

Le extrañó que el agente Wood le dijera eso, pero pidió acatar las órdenes de sus superiores. Por su parte, Oliver estaba confiado en que su jefe lograría atrapar a Tom.

Además, en dado caso de que el tipo lograra evitar el enfrentamiento, la casa ya estaba rodeada por una gran cantidad de oficiales. Tom Riddle esta vez no tendrá escapatoria.

XXIII

Tom comenzó a reír como desquiciado y es el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Draco era para divertirse a lo grande.

—Aunque me odies —cada vez que hablaba se iba acercando al rubio—, tengan que vinir conmigo. Tú me perteneces —a pesar de que se notaba muy calmado se tenía bastante desesperado, después de todo ya no tenía muchas opciones para huir, sin embargo, aún quedaba la posibilidad de vengarse de Potter en el proceso y tal vez matar a Draco, - porque si no era de él entonces no sería de nadie más.

No quiero, déjame en paz —balbuceó desesperado.

—Por supuesto que no, este es el precio que debes pagar por la tradición de tus padres.

«Crean que iban a poder conmigo, pero soy invencible. Asesiné al estúpido de Potter, asesiné a su esposa y en un rato más también me haré cargo del hijo, asesiné al traidor de tu padre y tu madre se mató porque era una mujer débil, alguien que se dejaba llevar por el amor. ¿Y qué es el amor? No es más que una debilidad.

—Pero también es una fortaleza —se escuchó la voz de Harry a la vez que el frío de una pistola se instala en su nuca—. Suelta el arma Tom y levanta las manos lentamente.

—Ay, Potter, Potter —canturreó sin dejar caer la pistola—, debo admitir que te subestimó demasiado. Si haces esto solo porque maté a tus padres, ya me imaginas lo que harás cuando le dispare a Draco.

—Eres tan miserable —masculló con desprecio—, pero sabes que estás en jaque, no permitiré que le hagas daño.

Riddle soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Te has enamorado de Draco? No te culpo ... es tan hermoso y sensual. Aún recuerdo cuando acariciaba su suave piel. Todavía traigo el sabor de su cuerpo en mi boca.

—No vas a lograr distraerme con tus comentarios abominables ―exclamó―, Draco es mucho más que un cuerpo bonito, Draco es un ángel, un ser puro e inocente. No voy a permitir que una basura como tú vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima.

—¿Ah sí? ―Habló en tono burlón― ¿Cómo lo vas a lograr? Sabes que mientras yo sigo vivo no dejaré de perseguirlo.

—Exactamente ―susurró― mientras sigas vivo...

Y sin darle tiempo a pensar en las palabras jaló del gatillo.

Oliver, Cedric y Anthony se encuentran aún más de pie en medio de la calle. Los tres se sintieron aliviados cuando escucharon el sonido de un disparo, sabían que su jefe lo había logrado.

XXIV

Draco miraba las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el vidrio de la ventana y resbalaban hasta perderse en el metal.

Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en la alfombra.

¿Sucede algo malo? —Cuestionó la castaña.

—¿Cuándo volverá Harry ?.

No sé, aún tiene mucho que aclarar —ella se envió a su lado—, ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Apuesto a que nunca ha ido.

No, nunca —respondió, su mirada seguía enfocada a la ventana—, pero no tengo ganas de ir, solo quiero ver a Harry.

—Es normal que quieras verlo, tal vez cuando venga te lleve al cine.

No quiero que me lleve al cine —masculló enfadado.

¿Entonces? —La chica comenzó a acariciar el cabello platinado, era tan suave que le provocaba tentación.

—¡Quiero que hagamos el amor, solo lo hemos hecho una vez y necesito más! —Hermione detuvo las caricias y lo miró sorprendida.

—Tú y Harry ...

—Ajá, justo la noche en que Tom escapó de prisión.

La castaña grabó que esa noche fue cuando tenía con su amigo y este le había confesado que no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía por Draco. Según él no se iba a dejar llevar por el deseo y entonces ... ¿Cómo es que unas horas después había terminado así?

Negó para sus adentros. Ella estaba dispuesta a apoyar a su amigo en todo, siempre y cuando no estuviera por medio de la felicidad del pequeño Draco.

¿Tién novio, señorita Granger? —Hermione agradeció el cambio de tema. La verdad es que aún le sorprendendía que Draco habla tan tranquilamente de temas tan íntimos.

—Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Hermione y no, no tengo novio.

¿Y por qué? Eres muy bonita —por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de la conversación desvió la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Gracias por el cumplido y no es tan sencillo, estarás de acuerdo que una persona no puede aceptar al primero que se lo proponga. En todo caso, específicamente se puede aceptar a alguien que también te guste ¿cierto?

—Como yo, elegí a Harry, él me gusta y lo quiero, él también me quiere por eso debemos ser novios —se quedarán sentados, la miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos—. Cuando Harry venga, le pediré que seamos novios.

Hermione decidió por unos instantes y luego sonrió. Draco definitivamente era un chico muy especial.

XXV

Harry había tenido que trabajar arduamente en el informe relacionado al caso de Tom Riddle. Además de lo que estuvo yendo de aquí para allá, dando explicaciones a medio mundo del porqué había terminado por dispararle a ese mal nacido. Tuvo que mentir, pues la versión real de lo ocurrido esa noche no justificaba el hecho de lo que había matado y revelarlo le traería muchísimos problemas.

Una buena noticia es que la doctora Parkinson no había tenido daños graves cuando Riddle le había disparado —gracias a que usaba el chaleco antibalas—, así que —aunque aún se había afectado en el hospital—, estaba recuperándose rápidamente.

Sumado a eso, se vio en la necesidad de dejar a Draco con su amiga Hermione. Pero lo extrañaba por montones, ya quería verlo, quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche en que asesinó a Riddle, confirmó lo que realmente había sufrido por el heredero Malfoy y ya contó los días para volver a contrastar y decirle lo amaba.

XXVI

—Potter, tranquilícese —pidió el juez—. Si no quiere terminar encerrado por desacato debe guardar la compostura.

La escoria llamada Peter Pettigrew acababa de confesar qué él había sido quien había traicionado al ex jefe de la unidad, el fallecido James Potter. La forma en que se expresó no le había gustado nada a Harry por lo que estuvo a punto de molerlo a golpes si no es lo que detuvieron —desafortunadamente— a tiempo.

Él no había querido saltarle encima, pero es el hecho de escuchar como había enganchado a su padre y como había dado aviso a Tom del lugar donde James había tratado de llevar a Lily ya su hijo para esconderlos lo hizo enfurecer y saltó hasta el estrado, propinando un par de golpes.

-¡All Right! —Siseó enfadado—. Pero donde ese bastardo volverá a insultar a mis padres, no respondo.

Se encontraban en pleno interrogatorio. Cedric había atrapado a Pettigrew cuando intentaba subir a un avión con destino a la India. De ahí lo habían llevado directamente a la central, a pesar de que era obvia su culpabilidad debían tomarle su declaración, ya que era parte del juicio al que había sido alguna vez para dictaminar una sentencia.

—Según lo que usted declara, es lo que Tom Riddle le pidió que le informara todo lo que ocurrió en la central.

—Así es —confirmó.

—Y fue por eso que le avisó cuando el fallecido James Potter estaba por encontrar las pruebas necesarias para pedir una orden de aprehensión en su contra.

—Bueno, le avisé mucho antes, yo sabía que Potter estaba tras los pasos de Tom e incluso yo hice su agente más confiable con el solo propósito de tener acceso a toda la información que obtuve.

\- ¿Y actualmente?

\- Hacía lo mismo. Fiscal Zabini, permítame decir que para mí ha sido una gran satisfacción trabajar para el gran Tom Riddle y de la misma manera, fue todo un honor deshacerme del desagradable de James; estuve a punto de también deshacerme del hijo, es de lo único que me arrepiento. El no haber terminado con la vida de ese crío definitivamente será lo único por lo que aceptaré con pesar mi condena.

Nuevamente Harry apretó los puños, pero una cálida y amorosa mano sobre su hombro lo tranquilizaron. Remus Lupin, el hombre que lo cuidó desde pequeño estaba a su lado apoyado con ímpetu.

¿Qué sabe con respecto al caso de los Malfoy? —Preguntó el fiscal.

Todos en el estrado guardaron silencio, atentos a lo que el hombre revelaría a continuación.

—Los Malfoy eran una pareja de soberbios arrogantes que murieron por su propia estupidez ―respondió con sorna.

—Podría responder de una manera más seria, por favor —pidió el fiscal lo más calmado que pudo.

―Lo que quiero decir, _fiscal Zabini_ ―dijo en tono sarcástico― es que era una familia que, pesar de ser bastante influyente, no solo en Inglaterra, eran codiciosos y eso fue lo que llevó a Lucius Malfoy a involucrarse con Riddle. Al final, cuando quedó embarrado hasta el cuello quiso dejaba abandonado los negocios que mantenía con mi jefe y estuvo a punto de denunciarlo con el único propósito de lavar las manos, sin embargo, no contaba con la hermana despechada de su esposa. Ella los traicionó, le contó a Tom de los planos de Lucius y este como escarmiento hizo secuestrar a su único heredero, digo ... el jefe disfrutó ver como poco a poco el legado de los Malfoy se derrumbaba.

Harry apretó tan fuerte los puños que comenzaron a lastimar a sí mismo. El desgraciado de Pettigrew disfrutaba del dolor que había provocado su detestable jefe. Cerró los ojos de impotencia al recordar que no solo su padre había sido comprometido por ese hombre, él mismo había mantenido en su unidad a esa escoria, quería tomar su cuello y apretar con fuerza hasta arrebatarle la vida, tal como el traidor lo había hecho con sus padres; porque, aunque no lo había hecho con sus propias manos si había hecho con sus acciones.

¿Thomas Riddle mató a Lucius Malfoy? ―Cuestionó el moreno.

—El jefe tuvo piedad de él, cuando fue acuchillado en esa taberna y había caído muy bajo —sonrió al recordar aquella época—. Por cobarde y avaricioso perdió a su familia. Malfoy se asesinó a sí mismo ...

XXVII

Draco aprovechó que Hermione se había ido a la universidad para hacer algo que tuvo días maquinando en su tierna cabecita.

Se encerró en su habitación y fue directamente hasta su baúl que tenía oculto bajó la cama. Sonrió alegre al sacar las prendas de ropa que más le gustaban. Harry le había explicado que no podría usarlas fuera de su departamento, lo que significaba no usarlas en casa de la señorita Granger por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que probárselas cuando ella no estaba en casa, así no estaba descubierto.

Se desvistió de manera apresurada, pues quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo. Contaba con apenas escasas tres horas.

Primero sacó unas medias de seda negra que llega hasta los muslos, se puso cuidadosamemte para no desgarrarlas y cuando estuvo listo corrió hasta el espejo que se puso en una esquina de la habitación. Miró su cuerpo completo, cubierto únicamente en el área de sus dos delgadas y pálidas piernas. Satisfecho por la visión, corrió de nuevo hasta el baúl y sacó una camisetita que se puso de inmediato, de nuevo volvió al espejo y de nuevo se miró con atención. La camiseta no cubría su ombligo, por lo que podría que con una braga podría ocultar esa área de su cuerpo. Buscó entre sus prendas hasta que encontraron una tanga de color negro. Le agradó el diseño así que sonrió feliz.

Mientras se observaba en el espejo, una idea bastante brillante vino a su mente. Corrió de nuevo, pero esta vez hasta un pequeño escritorio de ubicación sacó el teléfono que le había regalado Harry. Lo que apresurado y se recostó sobre la cama. Se posicionó boca arriba y abrió ligeramente las piernas, hizo una mueca pensando si esa sería una posición a la que podría denominarse _sexy_ , la respuesta en su mente fue un _"Quizá",_ así que comenzó a tomarse algunas fotos, poco a poco las posiciones fueron cambiando, así como las prendas que usaba.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento había dejado toda la lencería regada por la recamara, ni cómo es que terminó con una gran erección y jadeando el nombre de cierto pelinegro de ojos inmensamente verdes.

Se frotó con desesperación la polla usando una mano, la otra la combustible tuvo éxito hasta su parte trasera ya continuación insertó el dedo índice, metiéndolo y sacándolo lentamente; se imaginaba que era Harry quien preparaba y eso lo llevaba a jadear más fuerte. Metió un segundo dedo y le gustó la sensación, pero para él no fue suficiente, necesitó ese largo y grueso miembro que su orificio solo tuvo la oportunidad de probar una sola vez.

Dejó su propia erección a un lado para concentrarse solo en el placer que específicamente al tocar el ano, poco a poco fue agitando las caderas fantaseando que Harry lo embestía con fuerza, enterrándose hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Gimió unas cuantas veces más hasta que se vino con fuerza, manchando sus bragas y sus medios. Respiró agitadamente intentando recuperar el sentido y la tranquilidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y su boca abierta inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo completamente tranquilo se encontró y buscó una toalla para limpiar los restos de semen que yacían por todo su torso. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en cualquier momento llegaría Hermione, por lo que perdió todas las prendas y las bolas, cerrando el baúl con un poco de dificultad, luego buscó algo de ropa _masculina_ y se vio al baño para tomar una rápida ducha.

XXVIII

 _¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la mañana?_ cuestionó la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Y es que se suponía que le había dejado todas las tareas que debía hacer antes de que ella llegara, sin embargo, cuando llegó, se encontró con un rubio recién bañado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. En su mirada se notaba algo que no supo muy bien cómo interpretar, sobra decir que los libros estaban totalmente abandonados y que Draco ni siquiera les había dado una leída.

—No tuve ganas de estudiar—mintió haciendo un pucherito adorable, por lo que Hermione se sintió un poco mandona y exigente así que dejó pasarlo por esta vez.

—Está bien, no te preocupes ―resopló agotada―, por cierto...

En ese momento el teléfono del rubio comenzó un sonar interrumpiendo a la castaña.

—¡ES HARRY! ―Exclamó fascinado― ¿Hola?

— _Draco, mi vida,_ _¿Cómo te encuentras?_ ―El aludido se sonrojó y sonrió contento porque Harry no se había olvidado de él.

—Estoy bien ―dijo de manera tímida, impregnando en su voz mucha tristeza.

— _¿Pasa algo malo cariño?_ ―Cuestionó preocupado.

—No... pero te extraño mucho.

— _Yo también te extraño y ya quiero verte_ ―le confesó, el azabache estaba encantado con lo que dijo su precioso rubio.

—¡Entonces ven por mí! ―Exigió.

— _Ya mi ángel._ _Todo se ha resuelto aquí, solo debo hacer un informe más así que mañana mismo estaré allí._

Draco sonrió feliz, al fin estaría a tiempo completo con Harry y eso le encantaba.

— _Ahora pásame a Hermione, por favor_ ―el rubio aceptó de inmediato, ya nada le importaba, lo único que quería es que ese día terminara para poder irse a casa. Comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción hasta subirse de un brinco al sofá mientras Hermione platicaba con el pelinegro y miraba de reojo al rubio, cuidando que no se fuera a lastimar.

XXIX

Desde muy temprano, Draco se levantó de la cama para ducharse, vestirse, desayunar y empacar todas sus cosas. Ya deseaba que Harry llegara por él y aunque Hermione le aseguró que aún faltaban algunas horas para su llegada, no le importaba, lo único que deseaba es ver de nuevos esos intensos ojos verdes que le habían robado el corazón.

Hermione, miraba con diversión, como el joven rubio miraba con insistencia el reloj, esperando a que por fin diera la hora acordada en que llegaría su amigo. A pesar de esa sonrisa y la clara diversión que sentía, no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que su amigo le había confesado un día antes.

Al parecer Draco si tenía familiares y estaban a hacerse cargo del jovencito. El pelinegro le había explicado que un hombre llamado Sirius Black había aparecido en su oficina asegurando que era el primo de la fallecida Narcissa Malfoy y que quería la tutela del joven Malfoy; Harry por su puesto se había negado sutilmente a entregar a su amado rubio, pero el hombre no se había rendido y después de explicarle que lo mejor para Draco era estar con su verdadera familia, le informó que ya estaba trabajando en los asuntos legales para la tutela le fuera otorgada. Si eso ocurría, el pelinegro sufriría y no estaba seguro de cómo es que le diría todo aquello a su hermoso rubio a aquel al que el juró que estarían juntos para siempre.

La voz mortificada con la que Harry le había comentado la situación no había hecho más que preocuparla y es que después de saber lo que esos dos sentían el uno por el otro no hacía más que temer por el inminente sufrimiento que estaba por experimentar el heredero de los Malfoy.

A pesar de la gran probabilidad que tenía el señor Black de ganar el juicio, ella le aconsejó a su amigo que no se la pusiera tan fácil y tal vez contratara al Blaise Zabini quién era actualmente conocido como el mejor abogado del país y estaba segura de que él les ayudaría con que ella se lo pidiera.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre. Draco se levantó como resorte de la silla donde se había sentado por las últimas tres horas y fue abrir la puerta con un gesto de felicidad infinita en su rostro.

—¡Harry, amor mío! —Gritó en cuanto lo vio y se lanzó a los fuertes brazos del moreno.

—Mi ángel —saludó el otro—, ¿Cómo está mi hermoso pequeño?

—Extrañándote —susurró muy cerca de su oído, provocando que sus vellos se erizaran.

—También te extrañé —le confesó con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Bésame, Harry —pidió con anhelo—. Extrañado tus besos.

El pelinegro estuvo a dos segundos de ceder, pero el carraspeo de su amiga le indicó la presencia incomoda de su amiga y provocó que se ruborizara. Soltó a su dulce bocado, no sin antes plantarle un tierno beso en la mejilla y miró con ojos de disculpa a la castaña.

—¡Hola Mione! —Saludó aún abochornado.

—Harry –Dijo ella y se acercó a su amigo para darle un abrazo cariñoso.

Draco hizo un mohín que, aunque era de completo enfado porque su amado no le prestara más atención le hizo ver completamente adorable.

Harry se separó de su amiga y miró divertido la rabieta interna que estaba llevando a cabo el rubio.

—¿Se quedan a comer? —Preguntó la chica, Harry negó y le pidió un Draco que trajera sus maletas.

El jovencito obedeció encantado y unos minutos después ya se encontraban de camino a su hogar.

Draco estaba feliz, pronto estaría de nuevo en brazos de su querido Harry y ya no había nadie que se interpusiera en su camino. Al fin Tom había muerto, tal como se lo merecía y en el proceso había encontrado su libertad; ahora podía elegir quedarse con Harry por el resto de la eternidad.

Mientras tanto Harry iba enfrentando una lucha interna en su mente. Estaba el hecho de que al fin estaba dispuesto a aceptar el inmenso amor que correspondía por ese encantador rubio que yacía sentado en el lado del copiloto y por otro lado estaba el recuerdo de ese hombre que aseguraba ser el tío de Draco, quien aseguraba le otorgaría la tutela y se lo llevaría para que fuera educado como era debido. Harry no quería dejar ir a Draco, pero si en el juicio fallaban a favor de Black, entonces no tendría más remedio que separarse de su gran amor y egoístamente no estaba dispuesto a sufrir su perdida.

Quería llegar a casa y hacer el amor con ese bellísimo rubio hasta que ambos se entreguen por completo en cuerpo y alma, pero también estaba el temor entregar todo y que al final fueran separados. No era justo para él, no era justo para Draco.

Draco volteó a verlo, le entregó una sonrisa inocente, llena de felicidad y amor; eso fue suficiente para tomar una decisión. Haría todo lo posible por quedárselo, ambos se amaban y estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por su amor.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó el rubio mirando con el ceño fruncido la seriedad con lo que lo miraba el pelinegro.

—No, nada pasa —respondió—, es solo que te amo demasiado y por ti estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

—¡Para el auto! —Gritó el rubio y él obedeció, Se orilló sobre la carretera y miró con espanto al chico, preguntándose que había sido lo que provocó su exalto.

Iba a preguntar, pero entonces, Draco se subió sobre su regazo, quedaron frente a frente y sin dar tiempo a nada se besaron con intensidad. Compartiendo sus fluidos sin molestarse por que se deslizaran por sus barbillas. Harry acariciaba los dulces y suaves nalgas de su amado rubio y Draco acariciaba esos intensos cabellos azabaches imposiblemente rebeldes.

—Yo también te amo —le contestó el rubio cuando al fin se separaron. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos; el esmeralda y el plateado se fundían con pasión.

Nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez fue un beso corto pues la urgencia de llegar a casa y demostrar cuánto se amaban de una manera más íntima hizo que tuvieran que separarse por completo y que retomaran su camino.

Ambos son felices, lo que sentían era tan nuevo, pero tan intenso que eran seguros de lo que era más inmenso que el amor.

XXX

—Entonces ... ¿Al fin encontraste a tu sobrino? —Se escuchó la voz angelical de una mujer resonar por toda la estancia.

—Si, después de tanto tiempo —respondió el pelinegro.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, aunque no te llevabas muy bien con tu prima por culpa del señor Malfoy, es reconfortante saber que tendras la oportunidad de cuidar de su hijo.

—Lo cuidaremos juntos —aseguró Sirius Black, mirando con cariño a su hermosa pareja.

—Claro que si —respondió con alegría, se acercó a su esposo y acarició su suave cabello negro—, pero ... ese hombre, Harry Potter, ¿Crees que pueden dar mucha pelea?

El pelinegro resopló con cansancio.

—Desafortunadamente si —respondió con pesar—. Pero se trata de mi sobrino y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo con un completo desconocido, Draco ya ha sufrido mucho en las garras del detestable Thomas Riddle, no permitiré que sufra más. Le daré la educación que necesita, lo cuidaremos y le daremos el amor de familia que ese chico necesita, aun cuando seas muy joven para eso.

—Amor —la mujer le sonrió y se acarició el vientre—, Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, estoy más que capacitado para hacer la carga de un adolescente de diecisiete años.

–No es lo mismo —se quejó—, tan solo le llevas cinco años.

—¡Y que importa eso! —Exclamó sonriente—, te aseguro que seré muy amorosa con él. Y tú no te preocupes, Draco vendrá a vivir con nosotros y te aseguro que aunque Potter contrate al mejor abogado del mundo tu derecho como único familiar hará que el jurado caiga a tu favor.

Sirius sonrió y besó con devoción a su joven y tierna esposa. A pesar de que hace algunos años, cuando la conoció, muchos aseguraron que esa chica no era más que una caza-fortunas, ahora se regocijaba al probar que había hecho la elección correcta. Ginevra Weasley era la persona más amorosa y comprensiva que pudo encontrar en su vida.


	4. Dulce Adoración

XXXI

Draco se encontraba felizmente cantando mientras untaba mermelada a los panqueques que dulcemente había preparado para su amado.

— Love me, love me, say that you love me —interpretaba agudizando su voz—, fool me, fool me, go on and fool me... (*)

Desde muy temprano había despertado al lado de un hombre pelinegro que dormía plácidamente y cual tronco en medio de la selva aplastaba su delgado cuerpo. No era una posición que le molestara, pero después de haber dormido unas cuatro o cinco horas con un peso muerto sobre su cuerpo era lógico que se sintiera entumecido. Por esa razón es que tuvo que liberarse del cuerpo moreno y como su vejiga comenzó a molestar, salió de la cama rumbo al retrete.

Después de aquello se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preparar un delicioso desayuno para demostrarle a Harry que él sería la esposa perfecta.

Descubrió que lo poco que le había enseñado la señorita Granger sobre desayunos era suficiente para lograr su cometido.

Mientras tanto, en el umbral de la puerta, Harry miraba divertido los movimientos que el delgado rubio hacía cuando movía su cuerpo al compás de la música sin dejar de untar los panqueques.

Draco también quería preparar café así que se puso a buscar en la alacena la bolsa con los granos.

Se agachó hacia abajo para mirar en una gaveta que se encontraba en la parte inferior de la cocina. Levantando sutilmente el trasero de modo tan flexible que parecía un verdadero felino.

Sintió unas manos grandes rodear sus caderas y un trozo de carne caliente frotarse entre sus nalgas. Sonrió con picardía y levantó su torso lentamente hasta que su espalda sintió el contacto con el pecho del moreno.

— Buenos días —saludó jadeante. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente excitado, pero quería provocar a su pareja.

Supo que había triunfado cuando el miembro ajeno presionó con mayor ímpetu la hendidura de su trasero.

— Muy buenos días, mi dulce Draco —devolvió el saludo mientras repartía besos por todo el blanco y suave cuello.

Pronto sus manos ansiosas comenzaron a acariciar todo lo que estuviera a su paso deteniendo una en la erección que inevitablemente ya había despertado en el rubio —frotando de arriba hacia abajo lentamente y luego con mayor rapidez—, la otra mano se quedó haciendo pequeñas caricias en uno de los pezones.

Draco no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, vaciando su fluido sobre la mano morena.

Harry llevó la mano mojada hasta su boca, la cual comenzó a lamer con gula.

—Delicioso —susurró muy cerca de su oído provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Tardó un buen rato en recuperar la fuerza, afortunadamente Harry lo sostuvo firmemente.

Se besaron en la boca disfrutando de la calidez de sus lenguas y compartiendo el sabor del dulce semen que aún permanecía impregnado en el mayor.

— Faltas tú —comentó el rubio antes de separarse y darse vuelta para posteriormente ponerse de rodillas y comenzar a liberar la dura y poderosa macana que afortunadamente sólo estaba aprisionada por la tela de la ropa interior.

Con un poco de timidez lamió la punta saboreando el líquido pre seminal que su amante emanaba. Le gustaba que Harry no lo presionara y permitiera que fuera a su ritmo; si él lo deseaba entonces metería todo el miembro en su boca, por el contrario, si sólo deseaba lamer superficialmente el moreno disfrutaba de igual manera.

Con Tom todo era tan distinto e incómodo que jamás sintió que estuviera haciendo algo agradable. Muchas veces tuvo ganas de vomitar y al finalizar con el sexo siempre terminaba sintiendo una pesadez en su pecho y en otras ocasiones con un vacío inexplicable. Al principio incluso lloraba inconsolablemente día y noche, no obstante, con Harry era todo tan distinto, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que sería él quien deseara tanto estar con alguien y que incluso lo provocara. Porque sí, Draco sabía que Harry lo observaba mientras preparaba el desayuno y quiso pinchar el autocontrol de ese hombre, logrando su cometido con bastante éxito.

Sintió las grandes manos de su amado acariciar con fiereza y pasión sus platinados cabellos. Se sentía tan querido en ese momento que no tenía ganas de que el momento terminara. Tal como había aprendido, abrió grande la boca y se tragó el miembro entero, provocando que Harry gritara su nombre y perdiera totalmente la cordura.

Se folló con premura la deliciosa y caliente boca disfrutando del roce que provocaban los dientes sobre su piel, mientras tanto, Draco sentía como golpeaba constantemente hasta su garganta ocasionando que sus ojos grises liberaran pequeñas lágrimas.

En poco tiempo Harry se vino por completo dentro de la boca del rubio y este tragó todo lo que pudo, los restos se deslizaron por las comisuras de sus labios hasta llegar al mentón. 

Con un trapo de la cocina, Harry le ayudó a limpiar los restos. Draco le sonreía encantado y se dejaba hacer cuanto le viniera en gana, todo él le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma. Estaba feliz de al fin tener a una persona que no sólo lo miraba con un deseo carnal sino también con una inmensa adoración.

XXXII

Los primeros días de convivencia con su bello ángel fueron de lo más agradables e inigualables. A pesar que relativamente eran días felices, Harry aún no encontraba la manera de decirle a Draco lo referente al tío recién aparecido.

Hermione le recordaba cada que podía que no esperara hasta el último momento, y claro que él mismo tuvo muchas ganas de revelarle la verdad, sólo que cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, veía la tierna carita del rubio y se echaba para atrás.

—Harry —la castaña se encontraba cruzada de brazos y mirándolo de mala manera—, no puedes esperar a que un día el hombre toque a la puerta y diga: "Hola Draco, soy tu tío". Tienes que hablar con él.

—Ya lo sé —exclamó acongojado—, es sólo que todavía no reúno el suficiente valor para decirle.

—Tienes poco tiempo y lo sabes, yo te sugiero que se lo digas esta misma tarde.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, tienes que decirle a Draco...

—¿Qué es lo que hay que decirme? —el joven rubio apareció de pronto, asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

Harry se puso pálido. El rubio miraba con curiosidad al par de adultos que le devolvían la mirada con evidente nerviosismo. Se puso serio y algo tenso al constatar que esos dos le estaban ocultando algo importante y que al parecer no se trataba de una buena noticia precisamente.

A pesar de lo que se cree, Draco era una persona bastante impaciente por lo que deseaba que de inmediato le dijeran qué se traían entre manos, es más, estaba a nada de exigirlo.

—Eh... —Harry se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo comenzar a explicar que probablemente (muy pronto) se iría a vivir con un completo desconocido.

—Bueno, tengo que dar clases en la Universidad y ya voy retrasada —exclamó la castaña mientras comenzaba a recoger su bolso y libros de manera apresurada; besó a Harry y a Draco en la mejilla y posteriormente se marchó.

"¡HERMIONEEEE!", quería gritar, su amiga lo había dejado solo con el problema y lo peor de todo es que no podía posponer por más tiempo dicha conversación.

Resopló frustrado y se mentalizó para la posible lluvia de quejas y recriminaciones que estaban a punto de venir.

—Siéntate, por favor —palmeó el asiento junto al suyo y el rubio obedeció de inmediato.

No soportaba esa mirada llena de inocencia y expectación. Sus hermosos ojos grises lo miraban con atención.

—Hay algo muy importante que debes saber —Draco ladeó la cabeza—, ¿Recuerdas... lo que hablamos sobre tus padres? —el pequeño rubio asintió.

—Ellos murieron —susurró bajando la mirada.

Harry acercó una de sus manos sutilmente y sujetó la del más pequeño con gentileza. Quería transmitirle su apoyo incondicional con ese ligero gesto.

—Si, murieron, pero... —titubeó— aún hay personas que te aprecian y quieren cuidar de ti.

—Tú, la señorita Granger y la señorita Parkinson.

—Si, también nosotros —aunque básicamente se trataba de algo muy simple, a cada momento se le hacía más difícil hablar―. Lo que quiero decir... es que hay una persona a la que también le importas. Tú aún no lo conoces, pero pronto él vendrá a visitarte...

― ¿Te quieres deshacer de mí? ―comenzaba a sentir una terrible ansiedad albergarse en su estómago.

― NO, por supuesto que no ―se apresuró a aclarar―. Yo no quiero deshacerme de ti.

― ¿Entonces porque me hablas de esa persona? ―dijo con voz quebrada.

― Esa persona es tu tío y quiere conocerte, por eso te hablo de él.

― ¿Quiere llevarme con él?

Harry tuvo que asentir.

― ¡No quiero! ―Harry se acercó más a él y lo tomó levemente de los hombros para que se miraran a los ojos. Draco cruzó sus brazos e hizo un puchero.

― Escúchame ―suplicó―. El hombre del que te hablo es tu tío, era el primo de tu mamá, quiere conocerte y de ser posible llevarte a vivir con él ―Harry volvió a exhalar antes de continuar―. Aunque yo deseo mucho que te quedes a mi lado no podré hacer nada si tu tío pide que le concedan tu custodia.

Miró con recelo al moreno y sin decir una sola palabra se levantó de su asiento y se retiró a su habitación. Harry hubiera preferido que hiciera una rabieta, al menos así tendría un pretexto para no sentirse tan miserable.

Ya había consultado con el abogado que le había sugerido Hermione y él le había dejado muy claro que el señor Sirius Black tenía más derechos sobre la custodia de Draco, principalmente porque se trataba de un pariente consanguíneo además de que contaba con una esposa y eso ante el jurado representaba mayor estabilidad para la recuperación psicológica y física que el heredero de los Malfoy necesitaba.

Incluso, a pesar de lo mucho que le doliera, para Harry era un argumento válido. Sólo esperaba que después de todo lo vivido, Draco no terminara odiándolo.

XXXIII

Sirius Black caminaba por los pasillos con parsimonia y elegancia. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba una mujer algo mayor y se plantó frente a su escritorio, ella levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja, no era una mujer muy agradable, pero si lo suficientemente capacitada para desempeñar su trabajo perfectamente como para tener ese puesto desde que llegó a su cargo el anterior jefe de la unidad.

― Buenos días, señora ―saludó echando ambas manos hacia atrás.

― Señorita ―corrigió la mujer en mal gesto.

― Si, si, Señorita, disculpe usted por la confusión. Yo he venido aquí para hablar con su jefe, el detective Potter. ¿Sería usted tan amable de anunciarme?

― ¿Asunto? ―levantó la bocina del teléfono.

― ¿Cómo?

― Señor...

― Black ―completó él.

― Señor Black, le pregunto por el asunto que lo ha traído a la oficina de mi jefe.

― ¡Oh, si! No le había comprendido bien... el asunto... bueno... dígale que es un tema relacionado con mi sobrino, él entenderá perfectamente.

La mujer asintió y marcó tres dígitos, susurró un par de cosas y colgó la bocina.

― El _JEFE_ ―pronunció remarcando las palabras― se encuentra ocupado, dice que lo espere.

― Si, por supuesto ―afortunadamente para Sirius el jefe no era igual que la exasperante mujer que se hacía llamar secretaria.

Se dispuso a tomar asiento en un sofá doble y tomó el periódico del día para distraerse un poco.

XXXIV

― Señorita Hermione ―llamó el pequeño Draco mientras apartaba el libro de historia universal que desde hace algunos minutos sólo contemplaba más no se enteraba ni un poco de lo que decía.

― ¿Sí? ―la castaña apartó la vista del gran montón de exámenes que estaba calificando.

― ¿Falta mucho para que mi tío venga por mí? ―Hermione reprimió un quejido, la pregunta le había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Había hablado con Harry sobre la conversación que días antes mantuvo con Draco e incluso se enteró de que desde entonces no habían interactuado demasiado, parecía ser que el rubio estaba molesto, a pesar de ese inesperado comportamiento no se imaginó que el chico asimilara tan relajadamente la posibilidad de irse a vivir con su tío.

― Siendo honesta contigo, no tengo idea ―pareció que quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, pues continuó con su lectura―. Tú... ―titubeó al hablar― ¿Tú quieres irte a vivir con tu tío?

― No lo conozco ni un poco, pero por lo que Harry me dijo, el hombre quiere lo mejor para mí, yo creo que estaré bien con él.

― ¿Y qué hay de Harry? ―preguntó sin medir sus palabras.

El rubio se encogió de hombros: ― Lo extrañaré ―susurró volviendo a su lectura, Hermione no quiso echar más sal a la herida así que también retomó su labor.

Draco no estaba leyendo nada, había puesto la mirada sobre el libro con el único propósito de esconder su abatimiento. Sabía que, si apartaba el libro, la señorita Granger descubriría de inmediato el sentimiento de tristeza que albergaba su corazón.

No quería mostrarse débil ante la posibilidad de abandonar para siempre a Harry, sin embargo, era necesario, pues el exteriorizar sus sentimientos haría más difícil la partida. No era tonto, ni siquiera ingenuo, él había escuchado las conversaciones que el pelinegro mantuvo con Hermione y con el abogado, obviamente se enteró cuando este le informó que no tenía ni un poco de posibilidad de quedarse con su custodia y Draco entendía bien que, aunque él lo deseara mucho, las leyes sobrepondrían su bienestar. Y ese bienestar no era Harry, en su lugar estaba el misterioso tío Black junto a su flamante y cariñosa esposa. Así que no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse y esperar que su futuro no fuera una completa tortura al estar junto a dos completos desconocidos y alejado de la única persona que hasta ahora le había dado un poco de cariño.

Hermione miraba de reojo el comportamiento del rubio. No dijo nada y se prometió no hablar con Harry sobre eso, pero ella sabía que dentro de Draco Malfoy se estaba llevando a cabo una gran batalla de emociones.

XXXV

Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente mientras cada uno se mantenía reflexionando sobre las palabras que habían quedado flotando en el aire desde hace aproximadamente cinco minutos.

El hombre más joven trataba de asimilar algo que, aunque ya se temía no esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto y mucho menos que le afectara a un nivel tan descomunal.

Por otro lado, se encontraba el otro hombre analizando la transformación que se habían reflejado en el rostro del jefe de la unidad de investigación secreta de Londres. Había pasado de la sorpresa a la amargura, todo en unos cuantos segundos. Él mismo se sorprendió cuando Harry le sonrió amablemente.

― Señor Black ―dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento―, no es para usted una sorpresa saber que la noticia me ha dolido bastante. Quiero a Draco, no hay manera de que mi corazón pueda ocultarlo, pero tanto así lo quiero que sé que estar con usted es lo mejor para su futuro.

¡Por supuesto que no deseaba dejar ir a Draco! Pero qué más podía hacer si ya habían otorgado la custodia total a Sirius Black, además, dentro de su corazón se había albergado un sentimiento de culpabilidad que surgió desde que muchos comenzaran a comentar lo terrorífico y mounstroso que había sido que Thomas Riddle mantuviera relaciones de índole sexuales con un menor de edad. Harry se sentía peor que el desgraciado de Riddle y no había poder humano que lo sacara de esa idea, es por eso que al final había aceptado amablemente lo que el destino había deparado para él, sólo esperaba que Draco pudiera perdonarlo.

XXXVI

"Tres días" Eso es el tiempo que Harry tenía para informar a Draco sobre su inminente partida. Tres días era lo que tenía para transmitirle cuanto lo amaba, escasos tres días para pedir que lo perdonara, un tiempo insignificante para hacer que se llevara un buen recuerdo.

Por acuerdo entre ambas partes se determinó que Sirius no revelaría a donde se llevaría a su sobrino y Harry no preguntaría más de la cuenta, debía bastarle con saber que el joven Malfoy tendría todas las comodidades necesarias y una cálida familia, una como la que prácticamente no tuvo. Claro que Potter no estuvo de acuerdo en su totalidad, pero bien le convenía aceptar pues no sabía que sospechas podría despertar en el jurado si se negaba, ¡Mejor no arriesgarse!

Y allí estaba él, sentado sobre el sofá, frente a un televisor encendido, pero sin que siquiera le pusiera un poco de atención. Draco desde su habitación imaginaba lo que ocurría dentro de la mente del tonto de su amado, así que lo dejó por un rato ahogarse en su tristeza, más tarde saldría a consolarlo y a constatar sus sospechas.

Poco después escuchó pequeños sollozos que provenían de la pequeña sala, así que tomando un poco de valor se acercó al hombre de cabellos azabaches sólo para confirmar que este intentaba llorar en silencio.

No solo le aquejaba el hecho de que Draco se iría, la culpa no dejaba de carcomerle la mente y estaba a punto de estallar.

Draco se acercó sigilosamente, a paso pausado hasta que estuvo a su lado y sin nada de temor, pero si con sigilo abrazó al mayor.

Harry se dejó envolver en esos tiernos brazos y dejó salir todo el llanto que había retenido. Era estúpido que precisamente fuera Draco quien lo estuviera consolando, siendo él quien había prometido protegerlo, pero tantas cosas que había soportado durante su vida, casi la mayoría estando solo, todo provocado por un hombre que no dejaba de hacer sobra a su vida hicieron que aceptara alivio en ese tierno y hermoso joven, en ese alguien que a amaba hasta la locura, aun cuando su cabeza gritara que ese sentimiento era una completa aberración.

― Está bien, vamos a estar bien ―susurraba el rubio mientras acariciaba gentilmente el cabello azabache.

Harry lo abrazó por la cintura y así quedaron por mucho tiempo más hasta que por fin reunió las fuerzas necesarias para informarle a Draco se en tres días su tío llegaría para llevárselo con él y aunque no lo dijo, quedó implícito que no se volverían a ver.

― Aprovecharemos hasta el último momento ―dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

XXXVII

_Aprovecharemos hasta el último momento..._

Fueron las palabras de Draco y sí que cumplieron al pie de la letra. Los siguientes tres días se enfocaron en salir y divertirse. Harry había pedido un permiso especial en el trabajo para poder ausentarse por ese tiempo, dejando a Oliver a cargo.

Quería disfrutar al máximo del poco tiempo que le quedaba al lado de su rubia adoración y todo había salido perfecto a excepción de una cosa.

Draco había querido besarlo, abrazarlo y si, ir más allá de simples arrumacos, pero Harry se había mantenido firme ante la decisión de no volver a tocar a Draco mientras fuera menor de edad. No obstante, el heredero Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a dar tregua, no pensaba irse sin haber hecho el amor una vez más con el hombre de su vida, así que hizo un simple plan para lograrlo.

La última noche que pasaron juntos, Draco le pidió a Harry que le permitiera dormir a su lado. No quería decir que harían algo de índole sexual ―cruzó los dedos sin que el moreno lo viera― simplemente era que deseaba pasar, aunque sea una noche durmiendo a su lado, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba.

Al principio estuvo reticente, pero al final, y gracias al poder de persuasión del pequeño rubio terminó por aceptar y fue así como ambos terminaron acostados en la misma cama.

El rubio estaba muy agotado, así que por mucho que se resistió se quedó completamente dormido. Harry lo vigiló hasta que lo vio plácidamente dormido, con su tierna carita sonrosada y su boca ligeramente abierta. Babeaba por lo profundamente dormido que se encontraba y el pelinegro no pudo evitar reír por lo graciosa y tierna que era la escena.

Poco después se acomodó a su lado, lo abrazó con cariño y cerró los ojos para entrar, pocos minutos después, al mundo de los sueños.

Horas más tarde, Draco parpadeaba intentando recobrar el sentido. Cuando estuvo completamente despierto se dio cuenta de su grave error. Se había quedado dormido y no había llevado a cabo su tan bien preparado plan.

Se removió en la cama hasta alcanzar a mirar el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana con doce minutos; bueno... aún era algo temprano para levantarse y no demasiado tarde para recibir un poco de placer.

Se sentó sobre la cama y retiró poco a poco la sábana que los cubría a ambos. La echó a un lado, dejándola caer por completo en el suelo y se acercó a la parte baja de un moreno que dormía como tronco y que seguramente ni la explosión de una bomba lo sacaría de su sueño. Aunque nunca se sabe, ¿Y si despertaba?, mejor actuar de manera sigilosa.

Bajó cuidadosamente el pantalón del pijama ―no quería arriesgarse a despertarlo y que se le arruinara el momento―, Harry llevaba debajo ropa interior, unos boxer algo ajustados que le daban un claro panorama de lo que se encontraba escondido debajo. Tenía su mástil completamente erguido, listo para alzar la bandera de Gran Bretaña y rendirle los honores. Draco se mordió el labio inferior levemente y sonrió travieso mientras liberaba a su presa con cuidado.

La gran macana salió disparada y el joven rubio palpó la entrepierna, notando que se encontraba bastante despierta. ¿Qué estaría soñando? No importaba por ahora.

Él mismo se retiró el pantalón y la ropa interior, se preparó para meterse ese enorme y caliente pedazo de carne, todo sin que el moreno siquiera se moviera.

Se acomodó justo por encima del bajo vientre de su víctima y se auto penetró sintiendo un ligero picor, definitivamente era muy distinto cuando Harry hacía todo el trabajo, aunque no por eso era desagradable.

Al sentirse totalmente empalado, comenzó un vaivén lento esperando que pronto su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Poco a poco comenzó a incrementar la velocidad hasta que prácticamente saltaba sobre el cuerpo dormido de Harry.

Gimió varias veces sin poder retener su voz.

― Draco, Draco ―escuchó la voz del pelinegro y tuvo que detenerse por un instante mientras le miraba con atención. Sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de que el ojiverde aún no despertaba, más bien parecía que estaba soñando con él. Eso lo hacía sentir feliz y dichoso, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió que el moreno se vaciaba en su interior y él lo hacía sobre ellos.

― Rayos... ―susurró al ver todo el desastre que había ocasionado.

Afortunadamente Potter era de sueño pesado y no se había despertado.

Al recuperar sus energías se levantó de la cama y fue al baño en busca de unas toallas limpias, se limpió a sí mismo y al moreno lo mejor que pudo, subió de nuevo la ropa interior y el pantalón y él se fue a poner un pijama limpio.

Se echó de nuevo al lado del moreno y pronto volvió a quedarse dormido.

No había sido exactamente como él hubiera deseado, pero al menos no se iría sin haber estado de esa manera una vez más con su Harry.

XXXVIII

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó odiándose más a sí mismo si es que era posible. El muy idiota había tenido un sueño donde Draco lo montaba mientras él disfrutaba por encontrarse una vez más dentro de esa exquisita cavidad y se regocijaba en la felicidad que estallaba desde el fondo de su corazón justo cuando expulsó toda su semilla dentro de su adorado rubio.

Se sentía incluso pegajoso y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, así que sin que Draco se diera cuenta, se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al baño para darse una ducha. ¡Por Dios! Eran sus últimos momentos al lado del amor de su vida y lo único en lo que pensaba era en follar, ¿En qué clase de mounstro se había convertido?

Permitió que el agua fría relajara su cuerpo y su mente. Pronto llegaría Sirius Black y su esposa Ginevra Black y lo último que necesitaba es estar auto reprendiéndose por sus malos pensamientos.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Draco ya lo esperaba frente a la puerta con una toalla en mano. Le sonrió encantadoramente y Harry le acarició los cabellos platinados.

― ¿Dormiste bien? ―le cuestionó.

― Mejor que bien ―contestó extremadamente feliz―, gracias por permitirme dormir contigo.

― No tienes que agradecérmelo.

― ¿Y tú qué tal dormiste? ―cuestionó manteniendo la misma hermosa sonrisa.

Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse, desvió la mirada y Draco casi quiso comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

― Dormí bien ―se limitó a decir.

― Me alegro ―contestó el rubio mientras entraba al baño.

Dentro pudo exteriorizar su diversión. Harry seguramente recordaba el "sueño", sin embargo, no había querido decir nada y para Draco estaba bien, pues ese sería un gran secreto que se llevaría consigo.

XXXIX

Los señores Black llegaron a las once de la mañana en punto. Draco ya había desayunado y se había vestido de la manera más pulcra que había encontrado para conocer a sus parientes.

Hermione había ido únicamente como fuente de apoyo para la pérdida de su amigo y ambos cruzaron un par de palabras con los Black antes de presentarlos a Draco.

El joven rubio los recibió de manera respetuosa y se sintió ligeramente aliviado al comprender que sus tíos eran buenas personas. No le causó ni un poco de extrañeza al saber que la esposa de su tío era mucho más joven que él. Para Draco una pareja así era completamente normal.

― ¿Estás listo? ―cuestionó su tía pelirroja, Ginny había pedido que le llamara. Él asintió y comenzó a tomar sus maletas, Sirius le ofreció su ayuda, haciendo que soltara las valijas.

― Adiós señorita Granger ―se despidió depositando un ligero beso en la mejilla de la castaña. Hermione negó mientras una traicionera lágrima escapaba y se deslizaba por su mejilla, siempre le había pedido que le dijera simplemente _Hermione―_. Gracias por ser mi profesora.

― Cuídate mucho ―pidió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza―. Fue un placer haber sido la profesora de una mente tan brillante como la tuya.

Fue el turno para despedirse de Harry. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ninguno pudo evitar recordar el día en que se conocieron, ese día también sus ojos había conectado de esa misma manera. Era doloroso pensar que esta vez era para decirse _adiós_.

― No sé qué decir ―murmuró―, yo...

― No digas nada ―Harry le extendió la mano y él la estrechó. Potter ya sabía todo lo que Malfoy tenía en mente, ya se lo había dicho con la mirada y él mismo ya lo había dicho todo de la misma manera.

De nuevo se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Era el momento para irse, así que se acercó a sus tíos y asintió indicando con ese gesto que al fin podían retirarse. Ginny y Draco salieron primero del departamento, luego Sirius quién llevaba las valijas, giró a ver a Harry y articuló un "Gracias", el de ojos verdes asintió y sonrió tristemente, todos esos minutos de despedida había intentado ser fuerte y no dejar ver su agonía, pero ya estaba derrumbándose y Hermione lo sabía así que le tocó ligeramente el hombro en señal de que estaba allí con él, apoyándolo.

― Tengo que... ―balbuceó el pelinegro y salió de su departamento, no podía dejar que Draco se fuera así, tenía que verlo una vez más.

Por su parte, Sirius esperaba a que Draco abordara el auto donde ya Ginevra se había instalado. Draco echó un vistazo más al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Harry. Miró a Sirius un segundo y este le asintió con una sonrisa, Draco entró de nuevo al edificio y justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras se encontró con un Harry Potter agitado.

El pelinegro al verle se detuvo, esperó unos segundos solamente, pues Draco ya venía sobre él. Se lanzó prácticamente a sus brazos y este lo recibió con alegría.

Se besaron suavemente, intentando transmitirse todo el amor que sentían, buscando la manera de guardar sus sabores en la memoria.

― ¿Ya he dicho que te amo? ―preguntó Harry mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos grisáceos de los que se había enamorado.

― Todo el tiempo ―respondió el otro―. Gracias por todo, Harry Potter.

Draco corrió prácticamente al auto, no quiso mirar atrás. Harry lo miró hasta que su imagen desapareció. Sintió que se rompía, afortunadamente Hermione ya se encontraba allí para consolarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Canción: Lovefool-The Cardigans


	5. Dulce Sonrisa

XL

Hermione Granger, una mujer de 33 años de edad, inteligente, talentosa y hermosa. Trabajaba como académica reconocida en la Universidad de Oxford y después de casi diez años por fin había formado una familia.

Hace poco más de dos años había conocido a Theodore Nott, un hombre inteligente y centrado en su trabajo, serio a más no poder e indiferente al resto del mundo. A pesar de eso, Hermione había logrado captar su atención y actualmente estaban en espera de su primer hijo.

La chica castaña no podía creer como su vida había cambiado tanto en tan solo ocho años, el tiempo se había ido volando era como si su vida hubiera pasado frente a sus propios ojos y ni siquiera le hubiera dado tiempo de asimilarlo.

Salió de la Universidad, dispuesta a ir directamente a casa, estaba en su séptimo mes de gestación y cada vez se le hacía más difícil caminar y que decir del trabajar por tantas horas. Theodore ya le había rogado varias veces que tomara incapacidad y se quedara en casa, pero ella se sentía tan inquieta sin nada que hacer, además no podía abandonar a sus alumnos justo a finales de curso. Por eso es que se había planeado firmemente dejar de ir hasta que llegara el momento de dar a luz.

Como todos los días tomó un autobús que recorría una larga distancia antes de dejarla a unas cuantas calles de su casa. Caminó por la acera hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de frutas donde ingresó para comprar unas cuantas manzanas. Desde la mañana tenía extremo antojo de ellas y no quería hacer esperar más a su pequeño. Cuando al fin terminó su transacción continuó su camino hasta llegar al pequeño condominio donde residía. Sus pies hinchados ya le dolían, en ese momento se reprendió internamente por no hacer caso a su esposo y tomar un taxi como siempre le sugería. Sin embargo, estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar que simplemente lo hacía por inercia.

Mientras se dirigía al ascensor sintió que una de las bolsas que llevaba pesaba menos, por lo que giró levemente el cuerpo, solo para darse cuenta de que se había roto y las naranjas, que también había comprado, rodaban por todo el pasillo.

Exhaló con frustración, iba a ser muy difícil levantarlas todas.

― ¿Puedo ayudarle? ―escuchó una voz seseante y gruesa. No se dio cuenta en qué momento giró por completo, únicamente se concentró en la silueta elegante y viril que se encontraba en el umbral de la entrada.

El hombre comenzó a levantar una por una las naranjas hasta que las tuvo todas entre sus brazos. La castaña salió de su estupor hasta que lo tuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

― Gra-gracias ―balbuceó―, Gracias.

Hizo unas cuantas maniobras y abrió su bolso, mostrándoselo para que echara las frutas dentro. El hombre accedió, después le quitó todas las bolsas y la miró con una sonrisa ladina.

― Le acompaño ―dijo haciendo un ademan para que ella le indicara el camino.

Hermione asintió y lo condujo hasta el ascensor. Cinco minutos después ya se encontraban dentro del departamento ambos sentados, uno frente al otro, ella mirándolo con atención, él relajado y mirando a su alrededor analizando cada detalle.

― Hasta que encontraste a ese hombre especial, señorita Granger ―expresó haciendo una pequeña mueca, que por lo que la castaña pudo interpretar, era una sonrisa de satisfacción.

XLI

Harry limpiaba las mesas mientras escuchaba las noticias matutinas; era casi hora de abrir el local, así que debía apresurarse, después de todo, a tan tempranas horas de la mañana era cuando la clientela era mayor.

Cuando terminó su labor, se dispuso a ir directamente a la barra, donde comenzó a acomodar los pastelillos y otros postres. Escuchó la puerta de servicio abrirse, sonrió agradecido, pues eso indicaba que la ayuda al fin había llegado.

XLII

― Así que... ―Hermione no estaba muy segura de qué decir exactamente― ¿Cómo es que...?

― No fue difícil ―respondió Draco Malfoy, sentado de lo más relajado, mientras le daba una gran mordida a la manzana que amablemente Hermione le había ofrecido―. Es decir, sabía dónde trabajabas, sólo tuve que ir allá y averiguar un poco sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos ocho años, nada complicado, a decir verdad.

― Claro, tiene mucho sentido ―respondió ella―, después de todo eres una persona muy astuta e inteligente. ¡Rayos!

― ¿Qué sucede? ―se acercó a ella frunciendo el ceño.

― Nada, nada, es solo que... estoy un poco sorprendida, jamás me imaginé que te volvería ver.

― ¿Y por qué no? ―preguntó él con demasiada curiosidad.

― Bueno... es que... yo tenía entendido que borrarían todo contacto con... bueno... ya sabes.

― No tengas miedo de decirlo, ese es un capítulo de mi vida, que, si bien no me enorgullece, tampoco me afecta. Hace mucho que superé todo aquello ―dijo al ver en los ojos marrones la sorpresa y preocupación―. Y si, mi tío me obligó prácticamente a dejar atrás todo lo que me ataba a mi pasado con Riddle, pero no por eso olvidé todo lo vivido y aunque la mayoría de mis recuerdos son desagradables, también hubo unos maravillosos.

Sonrió mostrando por primera vez su perfecta dentadura blanca.

― Es cierto, lo lamento ―la chica se levantó del sofá, obligando a que Draco también lo hiciera―. Pero mírate ―dijo al borde de las lágrimas―, has crecido tanto, ya eres todo un hombre adulto y estás tan guapo, y pensar que la última vez que te vi eras tan delgado y pequeño.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Ella ya no pudo retener más su llanto y derramó sus lágrimas en el pecho del rubio. Él le acarició la larga y rizada cabellera con cariño.

A pesar de los años, no había olvidado lo cariñosa y dulce que había sido con él durante el poco tiempo en el que convivieron. Y en todos esos años siempre había tenido en su mente la idea de volver y agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él. Tal como ya lo había hecho con la señorita Parkinson, quien había reaccionado exactamente igual al verlo.

Después de unos minutos se separaron, Hermione se secó los ojos con las manos y sonrió alegre.

― Lo siento ―exclamó ella―, me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento.

― No tiene nada de qué disculparse dijo sin borrar su sonrisa ladina―también es mi culpa por aparecer así... de la nada.

― No, está bien ―lo tomó de las manos―. Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme, aunque no creas que soy tan tonta como para no saber lo que realmente te ha traído aquí.

Su tono de reproche hizo sonreír nuevamente a Malfoy. Esa mujer siempre había sido tan perspicaz.

― Tiene razón, mi visita no es únicamente con el propósito de saludarle... yo quiero... bueno...

― ¡Hola, hermosa! ―se escuchó la exclamación de un hombre en la entrada, ambos se giraron a mirar a un castaño alto y un poco delgaducho que cerraba la puerta mientras miraba de modo un poco receloso al rubio.

― ¡Hola, Theo! ―saludó la castaña acercándose a su pareja y plantándole un ligero beso en la mejilla―. ¿Recuerdas que una vez te hablé de un alumno muy brillante que tuve hace varios años?

Theodore asintió mirando a ambos alternativamente.

― ¡Ah, pues...! ―el castaño entendió enseguida y se acercó a Draco para tenderle la mano.

XLIII

La gente disfrutaba de sus bebidas, charlaban; algunos entraban y salían mientras la música de fondo ambientaba el espacio.

_I never never want to go home, because I haven't got one, anymore... (*)_

Una joven rubia cantaba en voz baja mientras limpiaba una de las mesas que acababa de desocuparse.

_Oh, please don't drop me home, Because it's not my home, it's their..._

Harry salió de la cocina para ir directo al mostrador y comenzar a preparar el cappuccino recién ordenado. Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, pero no levantó la mirada, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo sin perder la concentración.

― ¿Le ofrezco una mesa o prefiere la barra? ―escuchó la voz de Daphne, la chica que desde hace un tiempo trabajaba como mesera en su pequeña cafetería.

Hace seis años había dejado su puesto en la policía, después de todo la única razón por la que había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre era por el ferviente deseo de vengarse de aquel que le había arrebatado a sus padres. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía sentido continuar con su profesión renunció y se mudó a Liverpool. Quería estar lejos de todo, principalmente del recuerdo de un hermoso rubio que había llegado momentáneamente a su vida pero que le había dejado una gran cicatriz en el alma.

Posteriormente tuvo que pensar a conciencia qué es lo que deseaba hacer por el resto de su vida, así que después de tanto darle vueltas descubrió que no estaba dispuesto a someterse a un jefe o a una rutina de trabajo en donde se le consumiera la vida, fue así como comenzó a tomar cursos para convertirse en barista. Abrió su local y poco a poco la clientela fue aumentando provocando que tuviera que contratar a alguien más para que le ayudara.

― Señor Potter, un café Au Lait ―escuchó justo en el momento en que se volteó para poner el cappuccino sobre la barra.

Se quedó helado en el instante en que vio a un apuesto joven, sonriendo de lado y mirándolo fijamente con sus brillantes ojos grises.

_And if a ten-ton truck, Kills the both of us, To die by your side..._

Fue lo único que se escuchó después.

XLIV

Tantas veces imaginando ese momento, tantas noches soñando con ese instante, no obstante, nada se comparaba con la realidad. Todo en Draco Malfoy era tan distinto y a la vez era como si no hubiera cambiado nada. Su cuerpo había crecido considerablemente, estaba más alto ―incluso sobrepasaba su altura por unos cuantos centímetros―, a pesar de que su cuerpo no era tan musculoso como el suyo, claramente se notaba que se habían ensanchado dándole un aire de madurez. Su pequeña nariz respingada se había alargado un poco, los carnosos y rosados labios ahora eran más delgados, casi se dibujaban como una fina línea en su rostro, su pálida piel parecía haberse aclarado aún más y su cabello ahora lucía corto, pero no por eso le restaba atractivo. Se fijo también en la elegancia y pulcritud de sus movimientos, así como de su vestimenta.

Todo en él había cambiado, a excepción de una sola cosa... sus enormes y brillantes ojos, esos que desde el primer momento lo miraron con adoración.

― Un café Au Lait ―asintió mientras se ponía a trabajar―, en un momento.

Draco miraba cada uno de sus movimientos admirando en el proceso la perfección con la que hacía su trabajo. Hace tantos años que había visto a Harry que por un momento creyó que cuando se rencontraran no lo reconocería, sin embargo, parecía que los años no habían pasado por el ex detective.

― Aquí está tu... su café ―Draco se había perdido en sus pensamientos, asintió a modo de agradecimiento acercando la taza con ambas manos. Observó con atención la figura de cabeza de dragón que yacía en la superficie. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con los intensos ojos verdes de aquel que una vez hace tantos años le había obsequiado la libertad.

Tantas cosas que querían decirse y tan solo bastaron sus miradas para encargarse de expresarlo todo.

Mientras tanto, Dafne miraba con atención a ambos chicos. Entrecerró los ojos por un momento y luego comenzó a reír. Se dispuso a trabajar sin molestar a su jefe, después de todo no había tanta gente a esa hora del día, así que ella podía encargarse muy bien del negocio.

XLV

No cruzaron palabras por varios minutos, es más, Draco se limitó a beber su café y Harry a seguir preparando las bebidas que los clientes iban ordenando, hasta que después de casi una hora el rubio carraspeó y Potter le prestó toda su atención.

― ¿Cuánto es...? ―dijo mirándolo de manera altiva, con esa mirada fría que había aprendido durante su estancia en la casa Black―. ¿Cuánto es de la bebida?

― ¡Oh, eso...! ¡Eso va por la casa! ―se rascó el cabeza un poco avergonzado por la poca elocuencia con la que se expresó.

― No, de ninguna manera ―se negó con un arrastre de palabras―. Dígame cuánto es, señor Potter.

"Señor Potter", la forma en que lo pronunciaba ese endemoniado rubio provocó que Harry sintiera como si de pronto una gran muralla se hubiera levantado entre ellos. Casi lo decía como si el simple hecho de nombrarlo le provocara nauseas.

"No era para menos", pensó, después de todo él no había sido más que un verdugo más en su vida. Durante varios años se había despreciado a sí mismo por lo mal que se había comportado con Draco, por aprovecharse de su inocencia, por no haberle proporcionado la ayuda que el rubio requería. Seguramente con el tiempo, el joven Malfoy se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se había comportado y de lo parecido que era con Thomas Riddle, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y comenzar a recordar mucho de lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás.

También había tenido que ir a terapia, la perdida de Draco lo había dejado marcado severamente, ocasionando que incluso se sumiera en una gran depresión por mucho tiempo, justo antes de renunciar a su puesto y huir de Londres. Actualmente se sentía mejor consigo mismo, pero volver a ver a Draco después de ocho años había traído recuerdos maravillosos, pero también unos demasiado desagradables. Volvió a odiarse con fuerza, cerró los puños y cuando sintió que la ira iba disminuyendo asintió.

Por un momento creyó que aquello que había visto en los ojos de Draco era el amor que le había dado un sentido distinto a su vida.

― Serían tres libras.

Draco arqueó una ceja, luego asintió y sacó su billetera. Dejó caer la cantidad exacta sobre la barra y se levantó del banquito donde había estado sentado por tanto tiempo.

― Antes de que te vayas... ―dijo Harry con temor.

Malfoy se detuvo a escuchar.

― Siempre quise pedirte perdón por... por todo.

Draco ladeó la cabeza.

― Por aprovecharme de tu ingenuidad, por no ayudarte, por...

― Está bien señor Potter, no diga nada más ―le interrumpió―. No tengo nada que perdonarle, gracias usted me libró del imbécil de Riddle.

― Si bueno... yo...

― ¿Siempre fue usted tan elocuente? ―cuestionó con sarcasmo.

Eso a Harry le dolió, a pesar de que era obvio que con el tiempo Draco debía haber cambiado, no esperó que se convirtiera en un chico tan frío y calculador. Solo se limitó a asentir, ya sin mirar al heredero de los Malfoy, solo deseó muy dentro de sí que el chico fuera feliz, pues lo merecía, después de todo lo que había sufrido era lo menos que la vida le podía ofrecer para compensar el daño.

XLVI

El resto de la tarde no dejó de pensar en Draco y la extraña conversación que habían tenido. Dejó ir temprano a la rubia y él se ocupó de limpiar todos los trastos y utensilios, así como de las mesas.

Salió del establecimiento por la puerta de servicio y caminó rumbo a la avenida principal.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio una silueta muy familiar esperando en la esquina. Dudó por unos instantes, decidiendo si era correcto continuar o quedarse allí hasta que el otro se cansara. Negó para sí mismo y se aproximó al rubio quien se encontraba recargado sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados.

Se miraron por largo rato hasta que el rubio perdió toda esa seguridad que había mostrado dentro de la cafetería. Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su torso y miró con derrota al pelinegro.

― Te extrañé ―susurró con tristeza.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir desesperado, ¿Acaso Draco acababa de decirle que lo había entrañado?, creyó escuchar mal, pero de nuevo el rubio tenía esa mirada, la que le revelaba todo lo que con palabras no se podían decir.

Harry se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros, era raro mirarlo hacia arriba, ¡Había crecido tanto en ese tiempo!

Lo acercó a su propio cuerpo con suavidad y lo rodeó con sus brazos intentando transmitir cuanto lo había extrañado él mismo.

Draco se dejó abrazar e inhaló el aroma natural que desprendía el cabello azabache. 

XLVII

Su vida junto a la familia Black había sido amena. A pesar de que no conocía ni un poco a sus tíos no fue difícil convivir con ellos. Les tomó muchísimo cariño, principalmente a Ginevra, quien se había comportado como toda una madre para él.

Su tío Sirius le había inculcado el estudio y la responsabilidad, haciendo de él un hombre respetable. Y su primo, el pequeño Orión, había sido como el hermano que nunca tuvo y quien le ayudó mucho para compensar su pérdida de la niñez.

Al principio fue muy difícil adaptarse a su nueva familia, llegar a vivir a un lugar desconocido, acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Harry. Muchas cosas que tuvo que soportar y sin embargo, después de ocho años, cuando al fin había obtenido la mayoría de edad, había terminado sus estudios y había cumplido con todas las condiciones que le había impuesto Sirius para poder viajar a Inglaterra, lo primero que hizo al ver al dueño de sus más íntimos sueños fue tratarlo con desprecio.

No es que hubiera sido consiente en ese momento, hizo falta salir a la calle, dar unas cuantas vueltas por la zona y patearse mentalmente unas cinco veces para darse cuenta de que se había comportado como un completo imbécil. Como se comportaba con todos aquellos que intentaban aprovecharse de él y gastarle bromas o burlarse de él ―los niños tontos de su antiguo Colegio―; era por eso que había forjado una personalidad fría y maliciosa, para protegerse de todos los abusivos, no obstante, jamás se planteó tratar con ese desprecio al que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía considerando el gran amor de su vida.

Como se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento tan reprobable, decidió no volver a la cafetería, en lugar de eso se quedó esperando en una esquina hasta que vio que las luces del local se fueron apagando. Al ver la silueta de Harry en medio de la calle, iluminada tenuemente por las lámparas se sintió sofocado. Mantuvo por un buen tiempo la expresión impasible, sin embargo, cuando el moreno estuvo cerca de él, cuando escuchó su respiración agitada y sintió la intensa mirada de sus ojos esmeralda sobre los suyos terminó por doblegarse y exclamar aquello que su corazón había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, diciéndole con el gesto que él también lo había extrañado con la misma intensidad, disculpándose por haber sido tan cobarde, por no haber peleado por él.

Draco no tenía nada que perdonar, con el solo hecho de saber que lo seguía amando le bastó. Esta vez sus heridas habían sanado, su pasado maldito ya no le dolía, tenía una hermosa familia a la que amaba y todo gracias al hombre que en ese momento lo rodeaba con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

― ¿En serio me esperaste todo este tiempo? ―preguntó un tanto inseguro.

Según Hermione, Harry no había tenido ni una sola relación durante todo ese tiempo o al menos no se lo había mencionado a ella. Pero y si esa información era incorrecta... estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo.

Harry no le dio una respuesta, en lugar de eso acunó el pálido rostro entre sus manos y le plantó un casto beso en los labios.

Draco cerró los ojos, disfrutando del dulce contacto, ahogándose en la sensación tan placentera que ese simple roce le proporcionaba.

― ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? ―el rubio sentía el aliento cálido golpear sus labios y parte de su barbilla.

XLVIII

Estaban en el pequeño departamento que Harry había comprado en el centro de la ciudad. Sentados uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de su mutua compañía en silencio. Draco se había aferrado al torso del moreno, mientras que este le acariciaba la suave y lacia cabellera platinada.

El lugar se encontraba completamente a oscuras, únicamente iluminados por la luz que se filtraba del exterior.

Draco se removió después de un tiempo, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se fundieron en un necesitado beso, después de todo habían permanecido separados por bastante tiempo.

― Harry ―susurró cuando se separaron―, quiero estar contigo.

De inmediato sintió como el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba. Y no es porque no lo deseara, de hecho, muchas veces soñó que tenía nuevamente el cuerpo del rubio bajo el suyo, gimiendo su nombre mientras él disfrutaba de la calidez que proporcionaba el interior de su cuerpo. La realidad era que no estaba seguro de que Draco estuviera consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Al parecer el rubio entendió su dilema, pues después de un momento susurró: ― No tengas miedo, ambos hemos cambiado, yo ya no soy el mismo chico ingenuo que quería ser tu esposa.

Ambos sonrieron con el recuerdo.

― ¿Ya no crees que los hombres también pueden embarazarse? ¡Auch! ―se quejó al sentir un golpe en su brazo izquierdo.

― Idiota, he aprendido muchas cosas en todo este tiempo, he cambiado... recibí apoyo psicológico tal como la señorita Parkinson lo había sugerido ―Harry desvió la mirada, gesto que el rubio notó― y a pesar de que comprendí que muchas de las cosas por las que pasé no estuvieron bien, que las cosas que creí eran normales eran completamente lo opuesto, que me robaron la niñez y me lastimaron física y emocionalmente, hubo una sola cosa que fue genuina y que jamás estuvo fuera de lugar. Mírame Harry ―pidió al notar que el moreno seguía manteniendo la mirada en un punto alejado―. ¿Sabes que fue eso?

Harry lo miró al fin y a cambio recibió una dulce sonrisa.

― ¡Mi amor por ti, Harry! ―exclamó aferrándose más al cuerpo del moreno― El amor que siento por ti es lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber ocurrido y el amor que tú me ofreciste fue el que me ayudó a sobre llevar la fuerte turbación que sentí al comprender lo horrible que realmente fue mi estancia en la mansión de Tom Riddle. No fue fácil Harry, eso que me hizo ese hombre fue terrible ―para ese momento Draco lloraba y Harry con él―cuando lo entendí quise suicidarme, pasé por muchos malos momentos, afortunadamente Ginevra y Sirius siempre estuvieron allí apoyándome, pero sobre todo estuvo la esperanza de verte otra vez, el recuerdo de lo mucho me amaste y eso... eso...

No terminó de hablar, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impidió hacerlo. Harry lo mantuvo abrazado a su pecho, sintiendo la humedad traspasando su camisa y mojando poco a poco su pecho.

― Te amo ―murmuró el moreno dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Después de estar por tanto tiempo en esa posición, Draco terminó por quedarse dormido. Harry lo cargó hasta su habitación donde lo depositó con cuidado, le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con las mantas. Se recostó a su lado y permaneció observando cada detalle de su rostro por largo rato hasta que él también se quedó profundamente dormido.

XLIX

Draco había tenido que volver a Suiza para hablar con Ginny, contarle como había resultado su regreso a Londres. Le narró todo, desde el momento en que fue al departamento de Harry y no lo había encontrado, como se dirigió después al departamento de policía donde el Detective Diggory ―el nuevo jefe―le había informado de la renuncia de Harry a su puesto, afortunadamente Pansy Parkinson seguía trabajando como psicóloga en el lugar y ella le platicó sobre la mudanza del moreno. Confesó que le había sorprendido bastante encontrarse con Harry trabajando en su propio negocio, una sencilla cafetería que a pesar de lo pequeña era bastante acogedora.

Ginny se alegró mucho al saber que todo había resultado bien.

Después fue el turno de hablar con su tío, tuvo que pedirle que le dejara marcharse. A pesar de que ya era mayor de edad, le tenía gran respeto a Sirius, por eso es que necesitaba de su aprobación para hacer lo que deseaba sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Al principio se quiso negar, pero a petición de Ginny y con los ruegos de su hijo terminó por aceptar y apoyar a su sobrino.

Así fue como después de siete meses, Draco volvió a Liverpool, esta vez para quedarse. Y pronto transcurrieron otros cinco meses de convivencia en pareja.

Draco había decidido ejercer su profesión de psicólogo en el mismo barrio donde vivían, así que en ocasiones se pasaba por la cafetería para echarle una mano a su ahora novio y próximamente esposo, pues Harry ya le había pedido matrimonio a lo que él había respondido animadamente que sí.

Una de todas esas noches, en que la jornada había terminado a altas horas de la noche; Potter decidió dejar ir a Dafne en cuanto se fue el último cliente, mientras que él y Draco se habían quedado a limpiar el local.

Salieron cerca de la una de la mañana, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, afortunadamente contaban con el contacto mutuo para calentarse.

Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron rumbo al departamento que ahora compartían.

Todo era perfecto en su vida, tenía un novio que lo amaba con locura, sus tíos apoyaban esa relación y en ocasiones iban a visitarlos, Hermione y Pansy también los visitaban, aunque eran más las veces en que ellos viajaban a Londres para verlas. También había conocido al señor Remus Lupin, a su esposa y al ahijado de Harry, un jovencito que gustaba de pintarse el cabello de colores.

Podía ayudar a personas que habían pasado por casos similares al suyo y eso lo hacía sentir feliz. Sin embargo, había algo que aún le molestaba un poco... bueno, más que un poco, y eso era que, durante todos esos meses de vida en pareja, Harry no había querido ir más allá de besos y eventuales caricias.

Él deseaba sexo, quería hacer el amor con Harry y el hecho de que su pareja lo alejara cuando comenzaba a ponerse buena la cosa lo hacía sentirse frustrado.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al departamento, Draco se planteó firmemente que esa noche sería definitiva para hacer que el idiota de Potter se rindiera ante su encanto.

L

― Draco, espera... ―balbuceó el moreno cuando sintió que los besos de su pareja subían de nivel. El rubio hizo caso omiso a la petición y continuó esparciendo besos a lo largo de su cuello, dejando de vez en cuando unas pequeñas marcas.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camiseta, sintiendo el firme abdomen, así como la amplia y caliente espalda.

― Draco... ―volvió a repetir el moreno. Sin embargo, Draco estaba decidido a que esa noche por fin haría entrar en razón a su tonto novio y no le importaba amarrarlo a la cama si es que llegaba a ser necesario―, tranquilo.

Harry le sujetó ambas manos alejándolas de su cuerpo, el rubio resopló con frustración e hizo un puchero.

― No te enojes ―pidió.

― Está bien ―dijo alejándose, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, la cual compartían solo para dormir, cabe recalcar. Harry lo siguió también frustrado, le habló varias veces, pero el rubio lo ignoró por lo que golpeó una de las paredes antes de entrar también a la habitación.

― De acuerdo, hagámoslo ―exclamó cruzándose de brazos y viendo los movimientos de Draco mientras buscaba su pijama para cambiarse.

― No, si tú no quieres entonces no ―dijo después de un momento.

Harry negó con la cabeza y luego se pasó una mano por toda la alborotada cabellera.

― Si quiero, pero... ―iba a decir que aún no estaba seguro de si sería correcto hacerlo, muy a pesar de que sabía que Draco ya había superado todos esos traumas del pasado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―le alentó el rubio.

Harry se ruborizó por lo estúpido que se estaba comportando en ese momento, no quería confesarle que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo un completo imbécil, luego tuvo una idea y miró a Draco arqueando una ceja.

― De acuerdo ―repitió, se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó por la cintura. Draco subió sus brazos hasta colocarlos sobre sus hombros―. Lo haremos, pero con una condición.

― ¿Y cuál es esa condición? ―ronroneó con picardía.

― Quiero que te pongas ese conjunto rosa que te gusta tanto.

Draco se ruborizó hasta las orejas y golpeó con fuerza el pecho del pelinegro.

― ¡Estúpido, no me pondré esa cosa! ―exclamó avergonzado.

― Pero antes te encantaba usarlo ―dijo con burla y Draco volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en la cabeza.

― Antes idiota, cómo crees que me veré ahora con algo así... además ya ni siquiera me gusta ―hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, Harry volvió a tomarlo de la cintura.

― Era una broma ―le susurró al oído.

El momento sirvió para relajar el ambiente y para menguar las inseguridades de Potter.

Comenzaron a besarse, simples roces que poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad. Esta vez Harry estaba yendo muy lento, por lo que Draco exclamó:

― ¿¡Acaso el señor Potter ha perdido habilidad!? ―Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró de manera severa.

― No es eso... lo que sucede es que quiero hacerlo lento.

Malfoy comenzó a reír.

― ¡Acepta que ya eres un viejo!

― No lo soy tanto.

― Si que lo eres ―volvió a decir el rubio, a cambio recibió un muy apasionado beso.

Diez minutos después ya se encontraba con las piernas abiertas y el moreno entre ellas embistiéndolo con fuerza mientras él gritaba de placer y Harry jadeaba guarradas en su oído.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo. Pues hace mucho que ninguno de los dos tenía ese tipo de contacto humano.

― ¿Te sigo pareciendo un viejo? ―susurró Harry muy cerca de su oído, lamió su lóbulo con gula y Draco comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Se abrazaron y enredaron sus piernas para sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos con mayor intensidad.

― Por supuesto que si ―el moreno frunció el ceño―. El viejo más guapo y sexy que he conocido.

Harry sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

― Estoy feliz ―confesó, Draco le sonrió―. Toda mi vida me sentí tan solo, a pesar de que tenía a Remus, a Dora y a Teddy, siempre me sentí ajeno, quería mi propia familia y gracias a ti al fin tengo lo que tanto había anhelado.

― Pero... no podremos tener hijos ―exclamó comenzando a deprimirse.

― Lo importante es que estamos juntos o acaso tú...

El rubio negó con una enorme sonrisa. 

― Tienes razón, lo importante es que al fin estamos juntos. Ahora tú y yo somos una familia.

Se volvieron a besar, lenta y apasionadamente. Draco se acomodó hasta apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, sonrió y se mantuvo escuchando el latir de su corazón por largo tiempo, él también se sentía feliz, se felicitó a sí mismo por haber decidido asomar la cara ese día, ocho años atrás, porque a pesar de que tenía miedo se atrevió a levantar la sábana y enfrentar a la persona que se había atrevido a cruzar el umbral de esa habitación prohibida.

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Canción: There Is a Light That Never Goes Out-The Smiths


End file.
